You Can Be My Hero Babe
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Vampire Sev, soon Vampire mate Harry! manipualtive Dumbledore, and Order! Harry finds out and is not very pleased. Not at all! watch as Harry dishes his revenge! as its best served...cold slash sshp mlpreg! ye been warned! FINISHED, COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – My Saviour

Harry walked beside the pond, not far from the park in Little Whinging. The poor boy currently hated his life more than anything else in the world. His uncle had begun to be abusive again, thanks to Dumbledore telling the Dursley's what happened to his godfather in the Department of Mysteries. Without the threat of Sirius he now had no way of stopping his uncle from abusing him. He just wanted to be with his parents and Sirius. It was all he could think about along with trying to figure out the most painless way to commit suicide. Of course, with his luck he would probably come back as a ghost. He let out a choked laugh at the irony of it all.

_-Flashback-_

_Whilst under his invisibility cloak at Hogwarts he nearly bumped into a couple standing in a deserted corridor. He did a double take when he realised that it was his two best friends kissing. He was just about to turn around and leave when they started talking, and he couldn't help but overhear. What he heard would haunt Harry all summer and beyond. Had he stayed five minutes more he would have heard something more important; something he would have wanted to hear._

_-End flashback-_

The boy got the fright of his life when someone sat next to him on the park bench he had chosen. Turning to look, his jaw dropped as he saw that it was the one teacher at Hogwarts who hated him more than anyone else. Professor Severus Snape. As Harry continued to gape at him, Severus just sat there looking at him, as though he could do it all day.

"P-professor, what are you doing here?" Harry stuttered, trying to regain his composure

"What do you think Harry?" questioned Severus, as once again the boy gaped at him in shock.

'Had he heard him right? Not possible', thought Harry. His professor wouldn't have called him Harry; he never used his first name. Harry could not understand why him professor would look at him, let alone bother talking to him. He kept thinking about that, and to his surprise his question was answered, even though he had not asked it aloud.

"I had to treat you the way I did because of Voldemort. As to why I would look at you, you are gorgeous. I hope to have a chance to be with you" Severus said, running a hand down Harry's cheek before blending into the night and disappearing.

"He missed seeing the silent tears that ran down Harry's face as he touched the spot Severus had just touched. The feeling Harry had felt when Severus had touched him was more than he could stand, warm and cold at the same time. A touch that was so full of love that Harry almost staggered. He went home, and all he could think about was what his teacher had said and how much he hated his life. He shook his head, still not believing that he would survive the summer.

For a couple of minutes with Severus he had felt completely guilt free and he desperately wanted that feeling back. Harry had not had any affection from the Dursley's growing up. He craved anything from a cuddle to a touch, and he could not help but think how safe and happy he felt with the potions master. The young man shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe he had fallen for his teacher, and so quickly too.

'What would Sirius think?' Choking back a sob and shaking his head he denied himself that one thing as he cried himself to sleep. He had never had pleasant dreams but tonight, for the first time he could remember, they were pleasant. They were of Severus. As he woke cursing, he could believe he had had that kind of dream. He supposed it was his subconscious demanding he do something. He thought of the last time that had happened and he gave in, it did its job all right; his uncle had walked in on him doing it and had beaten him so hard that he had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and a broken leg before it was over.

How he had been able to walk onto the platform and around Hogwarts he was still trying to figure out. He had managed to put a numbing charm and a glamour on himself until he could get to Snape's private stores for a bone-mending potion, a pain reliever and a salve to help heal the bruises and welts on his back. It had happened every year since he had arrived at Hogwarts, and every year he begged to go somewhere other than the Dursley's, but the answer was always the same. No. Professor Dumbledore told him that it was for his safety, that the wards at Privet Drive would protect him, but he knew that Voldemort could come strolling in whenever he wanted to, after all he did have Harry's blood. Dumbledore had denied him every happiness, and now he was more alone than ever. He knew that Ron and Hermione were not really his friends, and they never had been.

He would never be able to forgive them for that. Never. As he thought about his life he drifted back into what was, for once, a dreamless sleep. He woke up with a start. Cursing, he got up and trying not to aggravate his wounds (they were bad enough as it was) he went into the kitchen and started making breakfast as fast as he could, trying not to irritate his sprained wrist more than necessary. As he did his chores for the day his mind went to Ron and Hermione, but thinking of them made him lose his magic.

He could not believe that the two people he had trusted the most were order members, and that it was their job to befriend him. They had written to him, but looking back he could see that they had only asked if he was ok and other pointless questions, never saying things about quidditch or how they were. After he cooked dinner his uncle, as usual, kicked the shit out of him, whereupon Harry begged him to stop, knowing that his uncle liked it when he did that. Before long, he fell into blissful unconsciousness. When he woke up he didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He picked himself up off the tiny mattress and walked out of his cupboard and, making sure all of his bruises were covered, he took off.

He walked back to his favourite spot, the one that he always sat at. No-one dared to come near him there because 'the criminal boy was there and if you disturbed him, he might drown you'. Harry started to get dizzy and threw up. As it started to rain, he looked up at the sky and cried his heart out. Even if someone had been there, no-one would have known if he was crying because it was raining so fast it was impossible to see. Harry had taught himself to cry silently when he was little, and he sat there all night as the darkness surrounded him. Before unconsciousness overtook him again, he made his way back to the Dursley's and into his cupboard.

In Grimmauld Place, people were shouting and arguing. These people happened to be the Order of the Phoenix. The person on 'Harry watching' duty argued particularly hard. He was feeling very guilty because all he could see was poor Harry sitting alone crying. One would have to be blind to miss the bruises and scars on his face and body. Knowing Sirius was alive made the man feel that much guiltier, because he saw how sad it made Harry, and how much Harry missed the man. Severus, on the other hand, was unusually quiet, and his Slytherin side was plotting how he was going to get Harry away from the Order. He was not going to let the man he loved be abused and left to think of committing suicide. No matter what that old fool Dumbledore said, he was going to get him tonight. 'Dung is on duty tonight and he always fucks up' Severus thought with a smirk.

Severus waited until midnight before he struck, making sure he did not trip the wards. It was easy to do simply because he did not wish to harm Harry. He could smell blood even before he entered the house and it overwhelmed him, along with the pain and self-loathing emanating from the place. He now knew that Harry had never been happy in this home, not once.

He discovered the smell was coming from the cupboard, snarling silently he stalked over and upon opening the cupboard he could tell that Harry was unconscious. Even though the house was bathed in darkness, Severus could still see perfectly well, one of the benefits of being a vampire.

Carefully picking Harry up, making sure that he did not hurt him anymore than he already was, he took him from the cupboard before creeping from the house. He was at the end of the wards within seconds; with the speed he could move at it was no trouble at all. He only apparated when he knew that neither Dumbledore nor the Order would be able to get his magical signature. Smiling in success, he made his way into the castle.

Laying Harry down on his bed, he stripped the young man of everything he wore. He did not even spare Harry a second glance as he went to his potions lab. It took him a while to get Harry cleaned up, using a special cream to close the whip and belt marks on Harry's back that would remove any trace of the whip marks being there. He did not want any of the marks to scar as he did not want Harry or even himself to be reminded that he had been abused.

The bruises had another kind of cream put on them; the purple began to fade leaving them bluish and yellow. Getting Harry to swallow potions for internal injuries and healing potions, he was looking like his old self within minutes.

Physically, he knew that Harry would take a while to heal but whether he would heal emotionally was a different matter. Severus was determined to see him through it all the way, Dumbledore was not expecting him this summer so he was free and would not be under suspicion. He knew that Harry would leave with Dumbledore right away if he were to come tomorrow or the next day. However, he was determined to get Harry to like him; it would not take much work, what with Harry being his mate. Harry would naturally feel safe with Severus very quickly, if he did not already.

Realising how tired he was he slipped into his bed, bring Harry into his arms. Harry would get used to him eventually. Kissing Harry on the head he said "Goodnight love" before falling asleep himself.

Harry yawned, breathing in the fresh air, 'Wait, what fresh air? I'm in my cupboard' thought Harry, starting to panic. Calming down he frowned, he felt safe where he was, as if nothing mattered. He immediately knew where he was, with Snape. Opening his eyes he realised he was right and he did not know if he should freak or run for it.

"Finally awake I see" said Severus, his eyes still closed

"Where am I?" said Harry, still shocked

"I brought you to my home because you were hurt. Dumbledore may only think of you as a weapon but not everyone thinks that" said Severus with a sneer as he mentioned the headmaster's name

Hurt flashed across Harry's face. Harry knew that that was all he was to Dumbledore but for Snape to say it so casually hurt. He knew that Severus would never lie to him; it was the one thing he could rely on. Hearing what he knew to be the truth, he then remembered what Dumbledore had been doing; getting his friends to turn against him, or worse, paying people to be his friends.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you saying that. I'm just annoyed with Dumbledore and the way he is treating you" said Severus

"Why? You hate me! You have hated me since I looked at you during the sorting feast!" yelled Harry, trying to get out of the bed. Run and hide, just get away from the room and the person in it.

"Yes I did because if Dumbledore tells me to do something then I need to do it. If I didn't, I would be out of Hogwarts with no job. Voldemort would have asked me where I was staying and then he would have got hold of my home. He would have demanded to use it and I could not have that. This is one of the few things I cherish in my life. Moreover, I owed him a life debt, which I have now repaid or I am in the process of repaying. Just give me a chance to show you the real me. If you do not want to be with me than fine. I will still let you stay here for the summer. Please?" Severus begged. He had grabbed a hold of Harry when he had started to bolt.

Harry was tucked into Severus, so he had not choice but to listen to what the man was saying. He was shocked to find that Severus Snape, potions master and all around bastard, was begging Harry to give him a chance. It was the begging that made Harry pause. He decided the man had to be truthful otherwise he would not have thrown away his dignity by begging.

"Fine" said Harry. He also realised that Severus' chest was not moving. Swiftly something registered in Harry's mind – Remus giving out a vampire essay right after Severus giving out a werewolf essay in Harry's third year.

"You're a vampire" was all the shocked boy could say

"Yes, does that bother you?" asked Severus. He hoped that Harry was not prejudiced against vampires, although being a muggle born he may be. He was thoroughly relieved at Harry's reply

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. He had read all about vampires and had found the majority of books were prejudiced although some were not. They all had a different view of vampires but Harry had decided that if he ever met a vampire he would decide for himself, and now was the time.

Harry spent time getting to know Severus and reading books from the enormous library. If Severus had not known better he would have said that Harry was a Ravenclaw. The books he was reading were good too – books that pure-blooded children were likely to read. Harry had also read up on vampires and their ways. When Severus brought it up about Harry's house he was surprised when Harry said

"I was meant to be in Slytherin but I begged it not to put me there, so it decided on Gryffindor," said Harry, a small sad smile on his face. How different would things have been if he had just let it put him in Slytherin?

"You do know you could change houses," said Severus, watching Harry. He saw how sad the boy was, it was almost like Harry wanted to be in Slytherin. Therefore, he decided to tell Haryr that he could be resorted if he wanted.

"Really? How?" asked Harry

"It's fairly easy. Just demand a resorting" said Severus

"Oh" said Harry and that had been the end of that conversation

Harry had slept in his own bed for the first half of the night. He had then gone into Severus' room before snuggling in, falling asleep almost immediately. He had woken up draped over Severus, blushed and stuttered his apologies before fleeing, leaving an amused Severus behind.

Harry had soon started getting bored of learning magic and had started reading The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings. He wanted to enjoy his summer and he absolutely loved the books by Tolkien. He had started thinking of the characters as people he knew. Frodo as himself of course, Aragorn as Severus, Fred and George as Merry and Pippin, Samwise Gamgee would have been Ron but no, he chose Neville instead with Ginny as Rosie. Gandalf was Dumbledore, Boromir as Pettigrew. He did not have to like them in order to make them his characters.

He knew that Severus was watching him; he could feel Severus' eyes boring into the back of his head. The looks directed towards him made him feel weird inside, the feeling of being safe in the man's presence was becoming intoxicating and he had started spending as much time as he could with Severus.

Severus had spent his whole summer with Harry, teaching the young man all he needed to know whilst getting to know the real Harry Potter. In addition, with added benefits such as teaching the boy to swim, he had been able to see the boy in nothing but trunks – a sight that Severus never wanted to forget for the rest of his life which, with his heritage, was a very long time. He enjoyed ever second of the summer; teaching Harry spells, watching the boy's eyes glow with rage as he learned more and more spells, obviously thinking of something horrible or someone he did not like to fuel such rage within him.

Severus thought Harry was gorgeous when he was angry, those green eyes lighting up and gleaming in the light. He seemed to be better at duelling when he was angry – he mastered the spells a lot quicker.

When they were quite a way into the summer Severus had watched Harry get into his bed, taking his glasses off so he was ready to sleep. However, Severus had plans other than sleep. He was not sure if Harry would or could be able to handle such a leap in their relationship but he wanted to try anyway.

He kissed Harry softly on the lips, causing the beautiful young man to gasp, his green eyes widening. When Harry did not pull away, Severus took that as a positive sign and lowered his head again, kissing him once more. He could hardly believe he was doing this after all this time; Harry was going to be his. He was also amazed by the responses that he was getting; it was starting to make him hard. After a bit of coaxing Harry began eagerly taking part in the kiss. However, Harry soon had to draw up for breath as he was not one of the undead like Severus.

Severus looked down at the flushed face of his mate and began rubbing their erections together. Harry grabbed Severus' shoulder before tugging him down to hug him; he had like the feeling and wanted it back. All Severus could hear were gasps and moans coming from the body underneath him and it was music to Severus' ears.

Kissing down Harry's neck, he made their clothes disappear with a whispered spell, rocking back and forth at the same time. Harry was now groaning, gasping and moans were tearing themselves from his throat louder than ever. Harry seemed to be chanting non-stop under his breath, 'Oh god, oh god. Godgodgodgodgodgod'.

Severus took hold of Harry's prick and it was too much for Harry; he came, covering Severus' hand in hot seed. It was this action that caused Severus to come as well.

He could see that their activities had taken a lot out of Harry; he was almost fast asleep. Kissing him, he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and, sliding back under the covers, had one more thing to say as he brought Harry to himself.

"You're mine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Mating

Severus felt that life could not get any better and his lover agreed with him. He wanted to get the mating ceremony done now so that Harry would be used to the main vampiric traits by the time that they were back at school. More than ever he just wanted him to have the summer – it was his only opportunity for peace.

He had seen Harry enjoying himself immensely since he had arrived at Severus' manor. If he was working on his potions, Harry would go upstairs and read in the library and Severus had to admit he had taste. The books he picked out were intelligent and recommended within pureblood circles. He had been so engrossed in his books he failed to see Severus staring at him for hours on end.

Severus straddled Harry and kissed him deeply, one hand on Harry's face and the other on Harry's back. He sank his fangs deep into the smooth expanse of flesh and blood oozed from the puncture wound. Harry whimpered as Severus bit into his neck, but as soon as Severus started drinking his blood he moaned. He felt on fire, it felt that good. He hardly felt Severus remove his fangs and lick the wound to seal it, as his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

Severus pierced one of the veins in his wrist until the blood was running freely and put it to his lovers lips. Harry tasted the coppery substance in his mouth and to his surprise thought it was the best taste in the whole world. With every mouthful of blood he took in he could feel himself heating up. After a couple of minutes he felt every bone in his body move, as if everyone was reforming. He gritted his teeth; having been subjected to the cruciatus curse multiple times this was nothing. To distract himself he started sucking for more blood and felt himself getting a little turned on.

As if Severus could smell Harry's arousal he groaned. He knew that he would have to wait until Harry had finished feeding at least, he called for a house elf to bring up a muggle from the dungeons. Minutes later the house elf was back with a pop leaving the man lying there.

He brought the muggle over to Harry, and Harry, not caring about the pain he was causing, stuck his fangs into the exposed neck, sucking for all he was worth. Of course the muggle had to dry up sooner or later and amazingly Harry found himself full.

Severus kissed him repeatedly. He could not believe that this gorgeous young man had given him a chance and agreed to be his mate. As he kissed Harry he could feel the muscles flexing in the body under his own as the change occurred. Harry's hair got a little longer and his eyes became the colour of the killing curse as his vision corrected itself. Thankfully he didn't have his glasses on, otherwise it would have hurt. If anything Severus thought he looked even more gorgeous with the longer hair and no glasses.

Severus stripped and Harry feasted his eyes on the body that was revealed to him. Lean and hard, the scars littering it showed the many hardships that the other man had endured during his life. Harry thought it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen even though others would not have thought so.

In seconds Severus was beside Harry on the bed, kissing him again. Everything melded into a long stream of sensation, and he was so entranced by the amazing feelings consuming him that he barely noticed as the other man removed all of his clothes too.

Severus was straddling him, and those hands grasped his own and pulled them above his head to stop them from further exploration. Lips, those wonderful lips, meandered down his throat, hovering over the point where his pulse was strongest where the potions master had bitten his originally, before continuing down. Severus returned his attention to Harry's pale neck. He forced himself to move slowly across Harry's skin showering the exposed flesh with licks, kisses and loving nips, relishing all the while in the quiet sounds of pleasure coming from his lover.

"So responsive" he whispered, taking one exposed nipple into his mouth, causing Harry to arch his back "And sensitive too" he added thoughtfully, turning his attention to the other nipple

As Harry felt Severus' lips moving soothingly over his flushed skin they were talking to him, murmuring things as they had in his fantasies, in that oh so sexy voice.

"So beautiful Harry. Want to touch you everywhere. Kiss you. Taste you."

That tongue flicked over a navel and he arched into the contact, desperately wanting more. However, his lover pulled away and moved on, brushing back and forth over his stomach.

"You're mine. All mine. You belong to me. I'll keep you for eternity."

His hands were released as Severus nuzzled at the base of his cock and they slowly moved of their own accord to entwine in his lover's hair, encouraging the action.

"You're mine!"

'Oh Merlin, so hot, so wonderful'. And those hands. Those hands were everywhere, doing to most amazing things. He could not help bucking his hips up in an attempt to gain more contact. Just as the world was threatening to fade into a glorious vision of sparkles, Severus pulled away. Harry loudly groaned his disappointment. He was only aware that the amazing mouth was gone, and he could not think of anything beyond that.

He opened his eyes as he heard a soft chuckle near his ear. Severus was leaning over him, supported by an elbow, and as Harry gazed into those onyx eyes, he saw love and could not help but gaze at him, lost in those eyes. He reached up to try and bring his lover down to him.

"You are mine now aren't you?" So eager."

Severus leaned down to press their lips together again, and Harry kissed him back enthusiastically wanting more. This thought was one that he actually felt able to articulate using his currently extremely limited vocabulary.

"Bind us together forever, in mind, body and soul" Severus said, as he bit into Harry's neck where the wound had just closed from his mating bite.

"More, more" he muttered, running his hands over every part of the other man's back and butt that he could reach. He liked feeling the muscles tense under his inquisitive fingers.

"More?" was repeated back to him

He nodded and his legs were nudged apart. Severus settled his body in between them, and began to thrust against him. Harry felt as though he could fly with the sensations pouring into him, at the tension being created low in his body by the marvellous friction. Then, he felt a slick finger moving down the cleft of his buttocks, caressing the opening that was found there, and he moaned again. He was not sure if he would ever stop moaning. Then, as Severus' mouth returned to his, the finger gradually probed into him. At first it felt weird but as it tenderly stroked inside him he cried out as it hit a spot that made him see stars and he was begging for more again.

"I'm going to take you and make you mine forever."

The three fingers that had somehow found their way inside him were removed

"Open your eyes Harry"

He dragged his eyes open. 'When had they fallen shut?' Severus' face hovered just above his, and, as that wicked mouth returned to torment his own he felt a greater pressure where the fingers had been, a pressure that slowly increased as it slid inside. For a moment it was too much, and it hurt. He let out a small whimper, and felt a hand stroke calmingly over his chest and stomach as that mouth pressed little kisses along his throat again.

"Alright?" came the voice

He nodded, writhing slightly as the pressure continued until Severus was fully sheathed inside him. When he shifted to get more comfortable, Severus took it as a sign to continue and began moving in him. They were little movements to start with and then harder thrusts as Harry began to feel sparks of pleasure going down his spine. He moved his knees to grip Severus' waist and felt the movement inside him become even deeper, the feelings growing more intense and overwhelming.

His eyes stayed open, and he watched as his lover began to loose control, began to grunt, pant and moan Harry's name, something that almost made Harry come. Then, Severus' wonderful, skilful hand moved to his cock, and pleasure that eclipsed the scope of dreams descended on him. A few thrusts later and he came in an explosive climax. Not long afterwards Severus followed, kissing Harry deeply as he shuddered in passion. They collapsed onto the bed and Severus pulled him close, murmuring a cleaning spell as he did so.

Harry fell asleep finally enjoying the comfort of being held whilst he slept. After the experience he had just had he felt so loved and he never wanted that to change. His mind kept repeating what Severus had said to him like a mantra 'You're mine!'

He was now Severus' forever and that thought made him giddy with happiness. He was determined to enjoy ever second of the eternity that awaited him. (After all, he had sixteen years to make up for – sixteen years of comfort that is.) He would have given up everything for Severus and in a way he had. He would have pretended that he did not know about their betrayal. Now that he had Severus he knew he had the strength to do anything. With Severus at his side, he knew he would be able to fulfil the prophecy and live life as he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry fell asleep soon after, enjoying being in close contact with another human being, although neither of them was human anymore. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, but that night was not a night for pleasant dreams. Instead, it was far from it.

He fell straight into a vision, and he did not like what he was being forced to see. He started screaming when Lucius Malfoy was put under the cruciatus curse, not aware that Severus was frantically trying to wake him. His body jerked and spasmed before Severus, who was trying to restrain him, realised what was happening and poured water over Harry's face, making him wake up with a start. He woke up to find himself in the cuddled in the strongest embrace he could remember being in. Once he inhaled he realised who it was. Severus. He could not stop the smile that spread across his face at the realisation. For the first time in his life someone was there for him when he needed them. This was all he had ever wanted; for someone to be there for him, cuddle him after a nightmare, to sing him back to sleep and make him feel better when he was ill. Someone to love him.

Finally his dream was coming true and with that realisation he snuggled in, relishing what he had missed since he was nearly two years old, though it was the embrace of a lover that he was now receiving rather than that of a parent.

Severus loved it when Harry leant into his touches, and he swore that he would not let anyone harm this precious angel. His soul mate, his husband, his. His to protect, his to love, his to touch and he would keep it that way. He would kill anyone who tried to take Harry from him and drain him dry. He knew that Harry loved him and that Harry knew that he loved him.

However, the dream came rushing back and he spoke quickly "Severus. Draco didn't take the Dark Mark. Please try and get him. He has escaped from the Riddle House on his broom. Please Severus, go."

Severus was torn as to whether he should leave and help his godson or stay and watch over Harry. He quickly realised he had to help his godson before something happened to him so he summoned his broom and with one last kiss for Harry he was flying out into the sky. Vampires don't need brooms but he decided to take it anyway as he didn't want to frighten his godson. Even though Draco had been told his godfather was a vampire he had never seen him kill anyone or act as a proper vampire in front of him such as flying with no broom.

By the time dawn broke Harry was dressed and making his way to the library. He had been reading extensively and his vampirism enabled him to memorise the pages of the books he read, drastically increasing his knowledge of the dark arts and potions in particular.

After all, potions were the basis of his husband's career and he wanted to learn about them so he could at least know something of his lover's profession. He was just starting to become worried about his lover when he heard a noise down the stairs. He went out into the lobby to see a very tired Draco and an annoyed Severus arrive. Severus took Draco up to a room, decorated in Slytherin green and silver, pulled the covers around him, gave him a couple of potions and Draco was asleep within minutes.

Severus stormed up to his room, or what was now their room since he and Harry had been bonded. Harry followed him and when Severus settled down Harry went over and started to give him a back massage, working out all of the knots. Severus could never be angry or annoyed when Harry was around; Harry always made him feel better. Before they knew it they had both settled down for a nap. Harry didn't care that he had just woken up about seven hours ago or even earlier; he fell asleep straight away, wrapped up in Severus' arms with a smile playing on his lips. He was happy for once but how long would his happiness last? Nothing ever lasted for him. Ever. Then and there he swore that he would never let Dumbledore rule his life again. The man was only his Headmaster, not his guardian.

By rights Dumbledore should have nothing to do with his life outside of Hogwarts; he never interfered in the lives of his schoolmates. It was just like Dudley's headmaster at Smeltings telling him what to do when he was in Little Whinging – it was laughable. From now on he would not listen to the Headmaster and find himself some real friends. Being a vampire had some benefits after all; he was now a natural Occlumens and could read people's thoughts if they didn't' have mental shields up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dumbledore

Harry woke up as brightness shone into the room and sat up with a yawn. Looking around he could not stop the smile that lit his face. Severus was sat sprawled on the bed his face showing neither worry nor anger, and Harry thought he had never looked more beautiful. With that thought in mind, he spent the rest of the morning watching him.

And that was how Severus woke up; to Harry sitting watching him with adoring eyes. With a smile that reached his eyes he kissed Harry for all he was worth.

Harry could not help but lean into the touches when Severus touched him. No one had ever loved him, or touched him - not for anything nice anyway. He could not believe he was actually letting someone touch him. He had never let anyone touch him before. He even had trouble not recoiling from Hermione and Ron's touch.

Now he was fine, happy, secure, wanted and most of all cherished. Something he had never really been and he didn't want anything to change. Sometime later Harry went to the quidditch pitch, flew around in his new robes and clothes, and had his contacts and green sunglasses to stop the sun bothering. Draco joined him soon after. Neither spoke but could tell that he was curious so told him when he wanted to know

"Yes me and Sev have bonded, I hope you doing have a problem with that. He loves you, I can live with it. I hate the stupid squabbles we have a war going on, and being stupid won't help anyone. I would like to take your hand in friendship like I should have in first year. I know it would make Sev happy as well as me," he asked putting his hand out having flown over to him after flying.

They stayed frozen in that position for five minutes just staring into each other's eyes, then Draco slowly extended his hand with a slight smirk on his face and said

"Ok then fair enough I did tell you some wizarding family's are better than others Harry well come to this family" he said which made Harry smile

It was true what Draco had said, some wizarding families were better than others. He was beginning to see were he was coming from and work out for himself which were the better families.

Some families are loyal to their friends. Thinking back to his own friends he frowned; they had been going out behind his back and finally and more importantly, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix and had kept tabs on him for both the Order and for Dumbledore. They had betrayed him in the worst way imaginable.

The two shook hands with identical smirks on their faces, unaware that Severus was watching them with the biggest smile on his face. If they had seen him they would have done it a thousand times over just to see that smile repeated. His godson was one of the few people that he loved and he was overjoyed that his godson and his lover were going to try to get along to please him. Part of the smile was because Harry was willing to go any length to please him. He had found someone who loved him and had willingly become his mate. With another big smile, he went down to the potions lab and started making the potions Poppy required for the hospital wing.

Draco and Harry talked for hours, getting to know each other, and they were astounded at how much they had in common. Harry told Draco about the Order, his friend's betrayal and how he had compromised his opinions to keep the friendship, liking whatever Ron and Hermione had liked. Draco told him what it was like to grow up in a pureblood wizarding family and leave his family to join the light side and seeing Severus when he was younger. They spoke all day and when they parted it was late that night.

Harry went straight to bed just wearing his boxers, thinking that Severus was already asleep. Severus pulled him closer; Severus was always worried when Harry was with other men, thinking that Harry would leave him. He didn't know that Harry loved him even more when he became possessive. Harry knew deep down that he would never leave Severus, not now, not ever. He had been there for him when no-one else had.

Bodies met and pressed together, the soft sounds of love making breaking the silence in the otherwise empty bedroom. Severus' hands caressed over his tantalizing husband, subtle and insistent at the same time. Each hoarse cry from Harry forced him to greater heights of passion and desire to please his mate. Sinuous and mesmerizing, the dominant wizard kissed his way across sinewy and silken muscles, along sleek and sensitive bare skin, permitting himself to touch and press along the slim form that was his Harry. Gripping the slim hips Severus slid between open thighs, brushing his lips along that straining column of male arousal. Lightly licking, the sobbing breaths of his husband inspired him to further intimacy, closing rosy lips over the head of his cock, then holding Harry down when his feverish husband cried out, hips lunging upwards. Running a hand under the base to cup those round orbs, fingering them delicately as he plunged his mouth down further, sucking hard, and sliding his mouth up and down. The moist wet sounds from his mouth adding to the music of his Gryffindor's cries and moans. Lastly, he pulled free when he felt Harry was nearly delirious.

"Turn over love, I don't want to hurt you," Severus panted out, his hands helping the sluggish movements of his young lover. Leaning over he whispered "Spread your legs wider Harry," before stationing himself between those slender thighs, sliding his hands up the narrow back he commenced a series of techniques in order to generate a greater intensity of arousal before penetrating his husband.

Lingering over the round bottom and squeezing gently, he leaned down to taste, hearing Harry's breath catch as Severus slipped a hand under Harry to clasp around his cock. The exhaling groans indicated he was not the only one feeling pleasure. Slipping his hand under the pillow Severus pulled out his wand to mutter a lubricating spell before he inserted the first finger. Feeling Harry quiver underneath him he added a second finger as Harry, pressing his arse back into those probing fingers, cried out hoarsely. A low chuckle reached his ears as Severus muttered another lubricating spell, the thick gel covering his fingers as he tossed his wand to the side as he covered his cock, arching up to pull Harry's hips up.

"On your knees my young lover, it will be easier. If at any time you want to stop, tell me."

As Harry knelt, a keening moan ripped from him at the first pressing touch of the thick tip, as breathless with want he trembled from the sensations. A strong hand moved along his hip as he felt Severus pressing inside. With a low moan the head of Severus' cock entered past the ring of muscle to leave him shuddering. As Harry's husband slowly and carefully sank in inch by inch, the only sounds in the room were low moans and sporadic grunts.

Finally, finally, Severus was sheathed deeply within his Harry, his mate, and flashes of light sparked behind his eyelids as he allowed all sensation to flood his senses. 'Oh by the gods', his Gryffindor was tight, so tight and warm for his second time. The first movements were cautious, not willing to bring any harm to his young lover, gently thrusting back and forth, his breath harsh and ragged, as he wanted to slam against him.

However, when Harry just kept moaning, Severus did what he wanted to do. Severus entered into a fierce pace, flesh smacking against flesh, slipping a hand between Harry's thighs, he pumped him in rhythm. Like a star going super nova he heard Harry scream, the spurts of wetness along his fingers, echoing his husbands climax Severus thrashed out his, plunging one last time his hips ground into the firm arse, filling his husband with his seed. The last thought spiralling through the Slytherins mind as he fell asleep was 'Harry is mine, and he will stay mine forever. My mate, my lover, my husband.'

Harry fell asleep at almost the same time, his breathing ragged as he had never felt anything like that. Harry's last thought was he will always want me, he chose me. 'I'm his mate, I'm his husband and I'm his lover. He won't leave me and I won't leave him.' By that time his breathing had returned to normal and he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days went by and Dumbledore did not show his face and for that both Harry and Severus were glad. It was not until halfway through the summer that Dumbledore came, smiling joyfully at Harry in a grandfatherly way. Instead of pleasantries, he got straight down to business saying.

"Ah Harry I see that Severus collected you from the Dursley's. Good good, now come on Harry, we will be getting back to Hogwarts" he said in a soft spoken commanding tone. He was totally surprised and unprepared for Harry's response

"The summer has not finished yet Headmaster and I am enjoying it where I am thank you very much" he said. Even Draco and Severus were taken aback; they thought he would have gone with the Headmaster without a fight. A smirk soon appeared on Draco's face as well as Severus', although he hid his behind his hand, biting it for all it was worth to stop himself laughing. It was not everyday that you saw the Headmaster lose his cool and apparently today was one of those days.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't let you stay here; there are Death Eaters after you. You will only be safe at Hogwarts, now come along. You can't impose on Severus all summer," he said as he walked over nearer to Harry.

Harry backed away, "You can't order me about Headmaster. Unless you have something to say about school then you have nothing to do or say" the Headmaster looked like he had just been slapped and everyone could see anger stirring behind the twinkling blue eyes.

"You can either come with me or go back to Privet Drive Harry," said the Headmaster angrily as he tried again to get to Harry; Harry just kept backing away from him.

"I'm of age in the muggle world and that is where I am; this is the muggle world Headmaster. I can do what I want and be with whom I want and you can do nothing to stop me" Harry practically snarled at the old man.

Draco and Severus silently congratulated him at the way he was standing up for himself.

"In the wizarding world it's seventeen Harry now come along" he demanded thinking to himself 'I can't let him be left here with Malfoy'.

"Actually my guardians are muggles meaning that they have no control over me. Sirius was my magical guardian and he is dead so there is nothing you can do without my consent." The Headmaster was stunned. Harry had done his reading; the Headmaster did not know what to do. So he turned to Severus and said

"Severus, do you want Harry here?" he asked hoping that Severus would get the hint that he did not want Harry to be here. However, Severus did not want his love away from him

"Yes, Draco needs some company apart from me Headmaster and they seem to be getting on a lot better" he said. All three of them did not miss the look of dread in the Headmaster's eyes.

The Headmaster finally having to admit defeat but not totally he then said, "Well Severus could you apparate Harry to the Burrow for the last week of the holiday's please? After all you are due to come to Hogwarts a week before term starts?" Severus nodded but before he could say what it was, he wanted to say Harry interrupted him.

"I'm not going to the Weasley's. I will stay where Draco is staying and I will be at school don't worry headmaster. Now, why don't you go and see if every other student is where they are meant to be for the summer? Goodbye".

He walked briskly out of the room followed by Draco. They both made their way to the library and started reading. The remaining weeks of the holiday went by rapidly with Draco and Harry advancing dramatically in defence as well as potions, transfiguration, charms and the dark arts themselves even though they were not taught at Hogwarts. Everything was going well, that was until the headmaster came with news that annoyed them all; the headmaster had become Harry's temporary guardian.

So he was forced to go to the Weasley's much to their (Severus, Draco and his) horror. They did not know how he would act being so close to the Weasley's. After he had packed, not once looking at the Headmaster Severus walked into his room leaving the Headmaster in the other room.

Severus pulled Harry into a kiss; Harry moaned forgetting his worries for at least five seconds as he cuddled into Severus wondering how he would get to sleep without him. They had had sex every night and every night was like there first time together. He loved it when Severus would whisper that he was his into his ear. He kissed Severus again taking his and Harry's trousers down. He ground himself against Harry for a good five minutes, rubbing Harry's cock. It was too much for Harry and he came explosively slumping against his husband. Severus, after whispering a cleaning spell over them, ran his hand through Harry's sweaty hair bringing Harry's head to his chest and growled into his ear 'mine, your mine'. Harry just clung on to him all the more loving the contact and savouring it. Harry did not believe he was worthy of love and he would take it from Severus as long as he would give it to him.

Severus loved it when Harry clung to him. That was the main reason he had said what he said. However, he meant everything that he said; Harry was his and no one else's no matter what. He would kill anyone who tried to take him. They just stood there savouring being with each other and the quietness. When they realised how long they had been standing there Harry muttered "shit" quickly using drying charms they both looked like they had when they went in.

He murmured quickly "Promise me you will come to the Weasley's and see me? Please? I want to see you before school starts and if there is anything important I need you to tell me. Please," Harry asked or more like begged Severus to do that for him.

Severus looked down at Harry; Harry had grown up since the start of the summer and came up to Severus' chin, which was ok with Severus as he liked being able to cuddle Harry into his neck. He thought about Harry's request and said, "Fine, at least once this week ok? At night - being able to fly will give me the advantage. Ok night time sometime this week. Remember I love you Harry" he gave Harry a long kiss and Harry left out of his room with his trunk full of clothes shrinking it with his wandless magic. He left the room whilst Severus apparated to the other side of the castle then walked towards Dumbledore.

When Harry appeared, Dumbledore and Severus where talking quietly together. Harry had to roll his eyes; he knew how much Severus hated the Headmaster's talks.

Together a silent Headmaster and a very, very reluctant Harry walked out of Snape Castle, Harry keeping his distance from the Headmaster the whole time as they walked away. The Headmaster had to touch Harry so they could apparate which he did and together they walked up to the Burrow. As they did so the Headmaster was surprised not to see a smile on Harry's face at seeing his friends again.

"Well Harry, you will have your own room here, next to Ronald's. Hermione is already here for the summer. I hope you have good fun this week before we get back to Hogwarts," said the Headmaster eyes twinkling like nothing had happened.

Harry just narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth shut and of course rolled his eyes. When he entered the Burrow Molly made to throw her arms around him saying "Ah welcome dear" as usual, but he moved out of the way nearly sending the woman flying across the room sending her a dark look as he did so. Looking hurt she just told him how to get to his room and that's were he went, the whole time Molly was thinking 'what happened to the poor dear?'

She asked this to Dumbledore "What happened to him? He has never been like this before".

Dumbledore just shook his head helplessly. He himself had been wondering why Harry had been like that. However, he could not understand why. What he did not know was that Harry knew Dumbledore wanted control over him as he was a powerful wizard, and also in order to make sure that he stayed on the light side.

He had been running Harry's life for too long; making sure he was down trodden at home, ensuring the Weasley's were there for him, picking his friends for him and everything else. But he did not realise that it was all starting to tumble down; that Harry would not confide anything in them, that Harry was discovering their betrayals one by one.

Harry stayed in his room, trunk across the door telling everyone that disturbed him to "Go Away" - even Ron and Hermione. He was thirsty for blood and it was annoying him that he could not get any. He was surprised when Severus came in though the window looking ready to blow a fuse. His whole face was red with rage. The look scared Harry so he did the only thing he could think of; he kissed him. It seemed to work, as he relaxed for a couple of seconds. Harry began massaging his shoulders helping him relax further. Still kissing him, he made sure he was very relaxed before he asked his husband what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sev?" he asked voice impassive he did not want to upset his love.

Sev looked at Harry and stroked his face lovingly wondering how to break it to his love that Sirius Black was alive and his friends were in the Order. However, he had to tell him.

_--------------_

_Flash Back_

_-------------_

_Severus entered the House of Black. The place was still filthy as ever he sat down at the very end of the table beside the newest Defence against the Dark Arts teachers. The Headmaster had hired two people instead of one; Remus Lupin and Simon Rivers. Severus watched as everyone arrived, but was surprised at who arrived with the Headmaster although it did not show on his face - Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger._

_He could not believe the nerve of the two. He really could not. Inside he was nearly boiling with rage. 'How dare they do this to his husband' was all he could think. There were many displeased people there as the realisation came that the two were spying on their best friend. That would not include Remus Lupin and Simon Rivers._

_They sat down looking superior especially Hermione. She held her head high as it was her first full meeting in the Order. The meeting lasted longer than most talking about the Ministry as well as Death Eaters before Dumbledore asked Severus to make a potion only the Order were aware of - a twenty-four hour polyjuice potion._

_"Severus, can you brew your polyjuice potion that you have developed please? The twenty four hour stuff for Sirius here" asked the Headmaster, twinkle back in full force._

_"Sirius as in Sirius Black?" spat out Severus, eyes narrowed into tiny slits full of anger hate and promised pain._

_Then Sirius materialised in front of everyone from the place where there had been one defence teacher Simon Rivers. That only made Severus hate him all the more; not that he wanted the job – he just wanted someone who was a master at the subject in the post. He hated people who could not teach. He wanted his Slytherins trained to face the outside world, but that was impossible with crap defence teachers all the time._

_As soon as the meeting was over, he headed out of Grimmauld Place and back to his castle before he decided to go to see Harry. He now had to tell his love as he could not keep something like that from him. Now if Harry hated Black it was all the better for him, because now he really hated him._

_---------------------_

_End Flash Back_

---------------------

"Harry there was an Order meeting tonight and there were people there that you need to know about. They were spying on you and they have been for a long time."

"I know that Ron and Hermione joined the Order and have been spying on me. I heard them talking while I was under the cloak last year. They are going out behind my back too. That's why I made friends with Draco because he was the first person to offer me my first real friendship before Ron ruined it all," said Harry sadly.

Sev felt his heart constrict at what he was going to have to tell Harry. 'If this was how he acted when his best friends had betrayed him. How was he going to react to this?'

"That's not all Harry, Sirius Black is alive and been living with a charm on. I've been asked to brew a potion to keep him in another form. He is the new Defence against the Dark Art's teacher along with Lupin. They all know what you're going through but they don't want to tell you he is alive" said Severus sadness entering his voice. As he had thought would happen, Harry broke down.

Severus threw up a silencing charm and let Harry sob his heart out. He just pulled him closer. Severus decided to keep him there until he fell asleep and that he did, after crying himself dry he fell into a troubled sleep.

Harry woke up three hours later to find himself wrapped up in Severus' arms. When Severus noticed he was awake he leant down and gave him a reassuring kiss. However, Harry had other ideas; he deepened the kiss. They could not do much more than night and they knew it. He stripped and went to bed, Severus following him before worshipping Harry's body in an attempt to comfort him.

That night he had made love slowly to Harry. Harry felt like he was going insane; he did not know he could ever feel like he felt now. He bucked his legs up under him to get more contact only to receive a chuckle in response. All Harry could do that night was moan. He did not think he would ever stop. He came explosively into his husband's mouth as he slumped onto the mattress not able to keep his eyes open. All he felt before he fell asleep was being taken into his husbands arms and cradled into his side, a kiss placed at his temple and

"Yes your mine always and I'm never going to let you go never" said Severus as he watched as his husband fell into a better sleep. He too fell asleep though not before he took the silencing spell off and locked the door with so many spells that it would be impossible for even Dumbledore to get in.

The next day Harry woke up he snuggled back into Severus with a smile on his face feeling content. He had needed that. He had needed his love with the news that he had been given. It did not bother him as much as he did though it would. He was not going to be James Potter so Sirius would not like him anyway, especially not considering whom he had fallen in love with. He knew he would have to choose between the two of them and he knew whom he would choose too.

Severus.

Who had been there for him? Whom didn't fake the fact that he was dead and not talk to him making him think that he was dead when he was not. Who saved him from the Dursley's when no one else would. Not even his friends had done that. He would go everywhere his husband went and would kill Voldemort so he could live in peace with his husband. He would be fighting for Severus and his parents and Cedric no one else. Sirius would have been part of that list as well as Hermione and Ron but not anymore. Not ever, he would never forgive them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Harry knew it school had started back up and he was hungry as he had not drunk for a week at the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione always spoke to him through the door doing their best to be Harry Potter's best friend, but Harry now knew he would not forgive them, not even if they begged or get themselves killed. No, after the war, he was going to go somewhere else with Severus and not worry about the people who had betrayed him; he was looking forward to a positive future with his husband and the life he had always wanted.

Getting ready he shrank his trunk, and walked out of the Burrow, past a gaping Ron, Hermione and Ginny, into the knight bus and he was gone. He went to Severus place to see if Draco was still there. Casting "sonorous", he yelled out "Draco you in there c'mon let got the Hogwarts express leaves soon if you are there or not!"

He waited five minutes only too see a happy Draco running towards him. Hugging each other they both got on the bus, and said, "King cross please" and before they knew it they were there getting off the bus. They then started pushing their trolleys into the barrier. Then finding a compartment that was empty, they went and sat down. Harry not even looking when he saw Ron and Hermione, even as they called him he did not answer.

"Harry mate! Where did you get too by the way" it was then he noticed Malfoy he said "HARRY what you doing with Malfoy get away from him scum!" he yelled, thinking that Harry would be glad that he had helped him but he wasn't, he just stood there and shared an amused look with Draco that Hermione picked up on.

"Harry, why are you with him," she asked

When he didn't answer Hermione yelled "GET BACK HERE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" but Harry still didn't answer he walked into a compartment and didn't emerge. When he didn't Hermione ran over and tried to open it only to find she could not. It appeared to be stuck or so she thought; she did not think Harry knew many spells yet how wrong she was because he had locked it with three different charms. She growled low in her throat saying "I don't know why I bother maybe Snape was right you are good for nothing" said Hermione. There was still nothing even though it was a low blow though this was due to the fact that there was a silencing spell and that Harry would not hear the comment anyway.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence; Hermione had stomped of in a huff and Ron went with her, because he wanted to get into her pants. They sat in a compartment not far from Harry, wanting to get him once he stepped out of the compartment and away from Malfoy as soon as they could.

"We need to get Harry away from Malfoy as soon as possible. Just drag him off talk about quidditch" said Hermione. Ron just nodded going along with her because he fancied her and wanted to be in her good graces.

Getting their uniform, they put it on and before they knew it, they were getting off the Hogwarts express and onto the carriages. Harry had disappeared before Hermione and Ron could even get out their compartment, Hermione had dressed in the compartment Ron had been too busy drooling to dress. By the time he had everyone had been rushing onto the carriages and Harry was nowhere to be found, and on their way to Hogwarts. Entering the great hall he immediately sot out Severus, meeting there eyes he smiled feeling the tension fall of his body meanwhile thinking he still loves me, his face had remained stoic but his eyes told him what he needed to know. The love glowing from the onyx eyes made him happy so he cheerfully made his way to the Gryffindor table happy.

Severus had said telepathically, "Come down once everyone is asleep I have something for you love".

No one else noticed the exchange as he ate his meal hungrily and joined his housemates in conversation; mostly with Neville then went to the common room ignoring Ron and Hermione trying to engage him in a conversation.

"Harry how was your summer you didn't write to us we were worried!" Hermione scolded hoping to get something from Harry to take to Dumbledore, however scolding him didn't didn't work, she just sat there frowning.

"Harry want to play chess?" Ron asked, knowing Harry would say yes even though he got beat he still liked to play chess, to his surprise Harry said no. Getting up he took a book out his trunk and went to bed, reading till he heard everyone around him fall into a deep sleep, being a vampire had lots of benefits.

When he was sure everyone was asleep, he spelled his curtains closed and crept from the room. Making his way down to his love, he knocked on the door. When it opened he flung himself at his lover, wanting to kiss him repeatedly and that is what he did, his lover also had some muggle in his rooms for him to drink, after drinking his fill he latched onto his lover.

They made love and just like every time they did Harry cuddled in and with a content sigh he fell into a dreamless sleep, the best he had had in a week, not thinking about manipulative Headmasters, betrays of his friends and Sirius. Harry stayed down with Severus that night not worrying about them being discovered, knowing Ron or anyone else will not be able to open his curtains; Severus did not fall right asleep like Harry, who always fell right asleep afterwards. Severus just watched his love sleep peacefully, Harry on top of Severus just about; Severus just brought Harry closer, Harry did not wake but snuggled in with a small smile lingering on his face. He had been worried how Harry had been handling the betrayal of the one man he had thought had loved him, he knew this because he had been in Harry's head without his permission of course but he had been scared for him and done it in only Harry's best interests.

Thinking back, Severus had never had such a great summer, Harry had stuck up to the Headmaster, Harry the man he loved let him turn him to become his forever; his childe, his love, his to cherish as much as he wanted. Before long, he joined his love asleep, still spooned to each other.

"Harry, wake up!" Harry groaned when he felt himself being shook awake mumbling "Go' way" but the hand continued before it stopped. Harry sighed; he just wanted to go back to sleep. Just as he was he felt the covers removed, and being kissed starting from his neck all the way down, shoulder blades, stomach by then Harry was awake and groaning urging his love on.

"More" was all Harry needed to say, Sev could not deny his love anything. Taking Harry's sack in his hands, he sucked on them. Harry jerked his hips up moaning all the while, he still could not believe how good it felt for someone he loved to do this to him. It felt like the first time over and over. The only thing Harry was thankful for was that Sev always topped he did not know if he ever wanted to top. He was quite comfortable being on the bottom, and it felt good to have Sev buried deep inside him, Harry got hard at the very thought of that. Before he knew it, he came with his love swallowing everything Harry had given him.

Harry brought Sev's head up to his and kissed him sliding his tongue into Sev's he tasted his own essence. Deciding he wanted to taste his loves, he lowered himself copying what Sev had done, having never done this before, with his hands yes, but mouth no. He had tasted his love from his hands he felt he was doing something right at his Sev's groaning, after a couple of minutes Severus came with a snout. It was Harry's turn to swallow everything he was given, Severus then kissed Harry, tasting his own essence they lay there together for at least half an hour. Before Sev got up and began his shower.

He was surprised when a pair of hands came around his middle and he turned around to see green eyes peering at him a love filled expression. All he wanted to do was thank this man for giving him what he had always wanted family someone to love him for him not his fame, Sev always seemed to understand. He pulled Harry into a hug, Harry got a face cloth and soap and began washing his love's legs shoulder back and stomach arms and other places he could before he began washing his loves hair, getting all the grease he puts into it to stop the potion fumes ruining it. Washing it and conditioner it too, it looked new and shiny as it did when he stepped out of the shower.

Getting dressed Harry kissed Sev good-bye and went to get his school books for today's lessons, walking right passed a talking Hermione and Ron and up the stairs. The way they looked at him he guessed they knew he had been out all night, now he could hear there thoughts he knew they had joined the order and it made him mad. However, he really should have guessed; why else would they ever want to be his friend.

After getting his things, he walked back out of the common room ignoring Hermione asking where he had been, Harry rolled his eyes and said to himself. 'Information gathering for the Order already huh?' before sitting at the Gryffindor table for at least a minute before Draco came in he walked over to him. They decided to go and eat at the Slytherin table far away from the Order as they could possibly get.

The Headmaster frowned he did not like this new Harry at all. Ever since he had gone home on the train he had been different cold and unfeeling now it was worse he had grown up too. Sirius too was worried he had been watching Harry for a while now, he wanted to tell Harry but he did not. Harry had put him in danger he had just gotten back and no more, it was easier if he thought he was getting revenge for him. Thinking to himself 'I will tell him after he kills Voldemort' nodding his head. He did not realise there would be no making up to Harry for lying. For he had trusted Sirius far more than he had ever trusted in his whole life.

Before they knew it, it was time for there first class of the year, charms Herbology potions and astronomy which went extremely fast. Harry was never in the dorms at night the school had by now been back three months before Sev had to start training him. He was learning to fight from Severus and was going to learn to feed, after all he was just a new born chide he had only been changed for about two months and needed to know how too feed.

They left the school grounds silently, Severus flying Harry into the midnight air, and landing when they smelt and felt the essence of blood, after stunning them, Severus brought Harry closer and telling him how too feed.

"Ok now Harry, bite down on their neck, and drink your fill; that is until you feel a pull, once you have felt it you stop!" said Severus as he explained to Harry how too feed. Harry nodded licking his lips at the pull he was feeling to go to their necks.

Burying his head in the girl's neck, he moaned he could smell the blood rushing through her vein. Biting in he moaned when the blood touched his tongue, it was then he began drinking he stopped when he felt the pull. Having drank his full from her, he licked the wound closed, and began drinking from the boy that was beside her, Severus having two of his own. He didn't feel the least bit guilty, and it astounded him he thought he would be like that but he had not. It was said that vampires did not have any feelings but they did, they loved lusted hurt and all, just because there heart does not beat do not make it all the harder when someone hurts you.

He had not killed someone, it had been his first time hunting, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. Making their way back to school Harry cuddling into Severus as he lifted them into the air, Harry could do it himself still loved when Severus took him into his arms. Severus loved it too, knowing Harry liked it he done it even more; he got the fright of his life when he felt Harry slide his hand down his trousers. Before he was moaning, Harry stroked his lovers cock feeling it harden more and more by the minute before he felt it jerk, he spilled himself into Harry's hand. Harry then took it out and licked his lover's essence from his hand before going up for a kiss from the man he loved. Sev moaned as he felt Harry's tongue enter his heat and tasted his own essence, Harry seemed to love it, and he did it more than Sev. Harry was still up in the clouds the blood and his lover's essence having made him warm and fuzzy, as soon as they got into there quarters that Harry officially stayed in; but of course no one knows that but they will soon.

As soon as they were in their quarters he kissed Severus full on the lips Harry let Sev do what he wanted to do, he enjoyed being submissive to Severus. Before he knew it he was lying on the bed his clothes lying all around the room, Sev took his clothes off, before joining him on the bed. He climbed on top of Harry, crotch to crotch Harry was moaning again, jerking up wanting more contact between them. Making them both gasp, Sev then started to rock back and fourth, Harry could not stop moaning, it just felt so good. Jerking up meeting the motion soon they were both covered in sheen of sweat still rocking back and fourth, they both came explosively onto Harry's stomach the warm seed stayed there, as Severus devoured Harry's mouth. Completely exhausted Harry felt his eyes close he tried to keep them open, Severus just smiled knowing how it was for a young man to stay awake after Sex. The look on Harry's face the first time he sucked him dry would make him come within seconds. The pure and utter lust that had entered his eyes, before he fell asleep that was he had been that exhausted having never done that before he had fell right asleep.

"Go to sleep love, you deserve it" said Sev.

As he stroked the now long black as midnight hair, he could not believe how in love he felt. Yes, he thought he had been in love with Harry back then but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He loved Harry with all his heart and knew they were returned. The way Harry looked at him, those green eyes full of wonder awe and love, it made him positively melt, least he knew his feelings were returned, Harry could not hide his feelings if he tried not from him anyways.

Moreover, Harry did what Sev told him too, yawning, he nearly jumped when he felt a cleaning charm done on him; the charm was cold as it cleaned everything on you. Feeling Sev put his hand through his hair, he leaned into the caress and got as close to Severus as he could before curling up around him in the same manner as a cat would. Severus just smiled used to Harry curling around him, he could not believe his luck that his beautiful young man wanted anything to do with him, and he knew he was not bad looking but to Severus Harry was the most gorgeous young man he had ever seen. He was just glad he took him when he did, and not keep anything from him; if he did, he knew his love would not forgive him. Therefore, that is why he had gone straight to the Weasley's to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry quickly left for breakfast, sliding into the Great Hall unseen by all bar Severus, who smirked at him; he had decided to let Harry sleep in. Harry did not seem to appreciate it externally, but he really did he loved someone talking care of him, loving him and cherishing him. He ate his breakfast in silence only to be brought out of his musing by Hermione screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Harry where were you? Ron told me you weren't in the dorms last night!" shouted Hermione,

Harry's devilish streak got the better of him as he replied "Hermione, I'm sure you have read all about it - have you and Ron shagged yet? After all you have been going out for a while now - make sure you read a book before you do it Hermione. We would not want to do anything wrong now would we?" said Harry and picking his bag up he went to the Slytherin side of the bench, leaving a stunned girl in his wake.

It was not long before every one in the great hall was laughing at what he had said, Hermione went bright red as she turned to Ron and slapped him hard across the face yelling "That's what you get for telling him!" before she ran from the people who were looking at her and laughing. The Slytherins were enjoying themselves and so was Severus; he had longed to knock her off her high horse and his love had done it.

"Wait Hermione I didn't tell anyone!" yelled Ron before he went back to eating as if nothing had happened. It was then that Seamus got into a conversation about quidditch and they spent the rest of their breakfast talking about that.

Harry had walked over to the Slytherin table and looked back in time to see Hermione slap her boyfriend across the face. Harry was not going to continue acting as if everything was alright; he would go over to Severus and tell them all that he was taken and that Severus was his. That was if Severus would let him; Severus had told him to keep their relationship a secret; with good cause too as Severus would be fired and they would not be able to see each other.

Harry was finding classes boring. He had spent the summer reading the Snape family library and as far as Severus was concerned, he had passed his NEWTS and he just wanted to get out of Hogwarts as soon as possible and live with his Severus.

Harry had read the books about vampire's bonded vampires could have children if they are powerful enough to create a womb with magic and it took a lot of magic, Harry knew deep down he and Severus were both powerful enough to do it, he just wondered if Severus wanted any vowing to talk about it that night when he goes to bed he ate breakfast because Severus was watching him like a hawk making sure he ate everything, and that made him smile, most people in a relationship would have found that annoying Harry did not, he relished that there was someone who forced him to eat and genuinely care about him like Severus did, Harry knew how lucky he was others did not because they had never experienced how lucky they were. For most children were loved and cherished not beaten and abused then used as a tool kidnapped by Dark Lords every year escaping death over and over again.

Potions was the first lesson of the day, Harry was glad he was getting to be near his beloved that way. Even if its only one class his mere presence calms, him like no drug could and makes him happy. A bang surrounded his ears as his lover glided into the room. Harry could not stop his blood from running faster in his veins and watch as his lover glided around the room, his lustful gaze of his love, Sev had as much lust in his eyes as Harry but it was impossible to spot the only reason Harry knew because of the bond and also because he knew Sev better than anyone else there, Draco knew him just as good but didn't know everything.

"Welcome to advanced potions. How some of you go here I will never know how on earth you got the o to get in here is astounding. That doesn't mean I will put up with your incompetence. Anymore than a few mistakes I will throw you from this class" said Severus before he barked "Instructions are on the board. Well what are you waiting for? Me to get the ingredients for you" yelled the man.

That was enough to get everyone in action, Harry shivered at his love's tone, he didn't like it he never had and probably never till although he was assured by the love flowing through the bond also a bit of amusement too.

The potions were all bubbling all different shades of the same colour yellow Draco and Harry was the a few of the ones who had the right colour of potion as well as odour smell in there cauldron. Everything was fine nothing else happened in that class room the just continued making there potion when Neville blew his up, getting covered in the potion, and getting sent up to Madam Pomfrey.

"You incomplete dunderhead, can't you do anything right? Weasley take Longbottom to the hospital wing again. I'm beginning to wonder why you even took this class, your incompetence is unbelievable and you will do more damage that the Dark Lord ever could at destroying Hogwarts and its students!" sneered Severus enjoying it as Neville went completely white at that revelation before he was grabbed from the room, Weasley having got sick of the quivering lump, and took him to the hospital wing.

The potions turned out ok once they were bottled and labelled or rather Harry and Draco's did and were set on the teacher's desk, although Harry and Draco's went to Severus' private stores with them being so good. The potions had lasted to lunchtime; a triple period so the potion they had to make was made and brewed properly for, had they stopped at any point the potion would have exploded.

When the last person was gone Harry moved to the front, having waited behind at the end. He could not do that every class or it would be very suspicious. As soon as he heard the door spelled locked and silenced he kissed his love full on the lips, massaging the knots in his back and shoulders, he smirked when he heard his love sigh in content while kissing him. Before he knew it, Severus was bending him over the table of the potions classroom and Harry whimpered in excitement.

Severus removed his wand and pushed it up his love's arse muttering a lubrication charm. Harry shivered at the coolness in his arse. Before he knew it he was being stretched with Sev's fingers. Not having a lot of time Sev pushed right in but making sure he did not hurt his love. Harry just moaned as Sev entered his rear he began thrusting in and out, not going too fast until Harry was demanding it, telling him to go "Faster" and "Harder". He came harder than he ever remembered meanwhile yanking his love's cock a few times, bringing his hand to his mouth he tasted his lovers essence before making sure he had not damaged him. Taking his finger out of Harry's entrance he used a cleaning charm before they fixed their clothes and Harry left the room, looking bored and angry. A façade for everyone to see, something that people would never see past not until Harry wanted them to; he had been playing the golden boy for too long to make mistakes. After all he had to act happy when others did and he had to act angry when others were angry.

Harry felt a spell hit him in the back yet when he spun around there was no-one there. He knew something was wrong with him so he spoke to Sev through his bond, trying to see if his love knew what was wrong with him.

"Love, someone just cursed me, I can sense it I just don't know what it is. No-one is there but it feels bad and whatever it is it's affecting out bond!" yelled Harry, giving Sev a headache but once the reason he was yelling got through to him he delved into his lovers body through there bond and was able to tell what it was right away. He growled angrily saying to his love.

"Good job we got married before we got back love, that was a spell marriage spell for those who are unwilling in a marriage. It makes you lust after the person then said person will already have a spell on them and as soon as you are with them the bond would be unbreakable and would forever be in a marriage that you don't want to be in" said Severus.

"You know something else Sev. Are you are hiding something from me? What is it? You didn't know did you?" asked Harry not sure whether he wanted to know or not.

"No love how could you think that!" demanded Sev, before he sighed through the bonds before saying "Dumbledore it was Dumbledore who tried to do it to you. He is the only one with that much power - it takes powerful people to do it and he was making you like Cho Chang. She is in the Order now. I guess they realise that they were losing control over you - about time even if I do say so my self" said Severus.

"Is that so?" asked Harry dangerously before he began screaming again. He made his way to his next class not even aware that Ron and Hermione had joined him, or he would have back tracked or ran ahead he wanted nothing to do with any of them anymore but Hermione and Ron were adamant to get his friendship back. Dumbledore had been disappointed in them and threatened to throw them out of the Order. Why did they have no idea that the bond can't be broken and it was permanent, the idiots? For someone like Hermione she sure was being stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was an order member that night Harry had tried to stay awake but he could not, he was exhausted the duel with Lupin had exhausted him he had to act exhausted too when he was hardly winded but he had kept going, then had to stand and pull at flowers then even better walk all the way to the astronomy tower only to be told to go back down. He was a vampire yes but that was even too much for him, he could not walk too fast or people would find out. It was their first time to have astronomy in the day light but they were not looking at the sky anyway, no they were not they were reading and answering questions it being a nice day they went out side, Harry not getting a tan but going a nice red colour instead. Wizards that are vampires could eat and drink anything as long as they have blood now and again, cannot die by the killing curse but can die from anything through the heart. The sun or holy water doesn't affect them as it would a Muggle vampire.

Harry soon fell asleep. With a groan, though his back was aching and he had wanted to talk to Severus about babies he wanted to know what the man thought about having his own family. He sure wanted his own but he would and could not have one if Severus did not want one. He ended up falling asleep dreaming about two boys who looked exactly like Severus in every way his hair eyes and fingers only bit of Harry in them would be their smile and less pronounced cheekbones Harry fell in love with them immediately oh how he wanted children. He didn't even hear his love come in kiss him on the forehead or even get undressed, Severus slid in beside his love and pulled Harry into his arms before kissing him he was glad that Harry was not awake he didn't know if he would be able to tell him but knew he would have to in the morning. Severus was still very angry at the Order rage was at boiling point, before he had fallen in love with Harry he used to be disgusted about the way they used him then when he had he had been angry now when they spoke about him like a pawn that they thought he was he went into a rage. They had tried to control Harry completely.

The next morning when Harry woke up Severus was already gone; he had gone into the forbidding forest to blow off some steam like he should have done last night before feeding. He felt sorry for his love, not being able to feed like he should in case he was caught or being watched.

Harry grumbled about 'not being able to find someone when you want to talk to them' as he went and took a shower. He was surprised when Severus came into the shower and started massaging his shoulders Harry groaned under those experienced hands. He was totally relaxed when Severus turned him around before pushing him against the shower wall, snogging him. Everything he had wanted to ask the man went flying from his brain at the pleasure onslaught, Harry was not even aware of the hand that was stretching him, but was aware of the thick tip of his lovers cock at his entrance getting impatient he slid down himself Harry's head arched up as pleasure over took him, Sev whispered "Beautiful Harry you are so beautiful" said Severus with every thrust Harry clung on to his love his chest heaving he felt himself tightening around his lovers cock every word that was emitted from Sev's lips. "Yes you're mine aren't you? So eager" said Severus at Harry's begging for more. As he thrust harder into his love, the blood in he had just drunk making him faster and much stronger Harry came with a shout but Severus kept moving after all he had still to come, each thrust driving him mad as it hit his prostate Sev thrushes one last time, and Sev buried his seed in his lover. Before he put his head in his lovers shoulder trying to keep them both up right after such passion,

"Come on love lets get out before we are late for the lessons" Said Sev, before he remembered and said "I will tell you about the Order meeting tonight love" as he kissed him, getting them out they quickly got dressed and Harry surprisingly headed of first. Severus got his classroom set for the dunderheads that he was going to be teaching, he could hardly wait for his love to kill the Dark Lord so they could live in peace. He was no longer a spy thank god for that, yet for some reason Dumbledore still wanted him coming to the bloody Order meetings mind you he would rather go and know what they are planning on doing next to his love, oh they were all in for a fit when they realise who Harry is going out with.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table and was taken by surprise when Cho Chang grabbed him to sit over by the Gryffindor table, must have been told was all Harry could think before she sat on his lap before kissing him full on the lips, Harry pursed his lips to she didn't get in no one touched him apart from Sev, chucking her on the floor he made a sick noise before moving back to Join Draco at the Slytherin table, Draco used two spells go get the smell and the taste of Cho off of Harry. Severus who had saw it all looked ready to bust into a run and choke Cho when he heard Harry's delectation 'no one touches me there apart from Sev' then when Harry knocked her off and let her fall to her ass he smirked full blast.

He ate breakfast and went to all his classes, reading in between all of them, studying for his NEWTS. Thankfully the Ministry did not realise that it was Harry Potter trying to take his NEWTS because he had written Harry Snape as his name, and no one was the wiser - not even Severus knew he was using his last name. They had not spoken about that. Harry wanted his children to be called Potter-Snape that was if Severus wanted any.

After dinner, he was surprised when defence teacher came over Harry calls him in his head disguised Sirius. He says to Harry "Mr. Potter please come to the defence class room tonight please" nodding he was gone before Harry could even reply.

"Wonder what that was all about do you think he wants to tell me Sev?" asked Harry curiously not wanting to get exited for his dreams to be dashed from under his feet.

"Looks like I'm not going to get the time to tell you love, Sirius has been told to figure out what you know, like a shrink that was what Lupin called it anyway they are trying to get you to talk anyway" said Severus and saying "Come down tonight when you can please love, with your cloak don't draw attention, I will tell you the rest then just remember not to tell the defence teachers nothing" was all that was said before he had to get up and go to the defence room his heart felt like it was being again crunched into pieces then a wave of love was sent through before he remembered Sev would always be there that it was Sirius decision to not tell him it was his loss and he would not forgive him never.

He didn't feel the laughter thought the bond, Severus was happy that his love would not forgive Black he really did hate the man, and if he had to he would make his love choose and he knew his love would choose him, the bond told him all he needed to know how wanted Harry to himself he wanted no one to interfere. Harry was his and his alone. He knew someone who take his love, Dumbledore had already tried he alone knew how much danger his love was in from everyone. He knew Dumbledore would kill him if needed be he was a vampire he knew things people should not. He knocked on the door, waiting for the defence teacher outside the defence classroom.

"Come in!" said the voice of Lupin softly he had wondered why Harry had not spoken to him since he last saw him properly before he found out about the betrayal.

"Ah Harry come on in sit down" said Remus kindly, but was surprised when Harry said.

"It's Mr. Potter Professor Lupin its not professional to call a student there first name now is it!" said Harry smoothly as he sat down on the chair across from the two teachers emotions not showing on his face his emerald eyes dull. Thanks to his vampire traits, he also looked far too pale for his own good. However, he really was all right,

"Em... surely you don't mean that do you?" asked Lupin feeling sad and angered at the fact Harry seemed to only like him because of Sirius, "Did you only like me because of Sirius?" asked Lupin feeling his heat break.

"No not really not that I care" said Harry dismissing it. He was angry that werewolf knew how much I loved Sirius and had kept it from me; no I will never forgive him for that never, As long as he has his best friends nothing to worry about oh how he hated them, his hate mingled with Severus' made him hating them all the more. He did not even feel a bit of love for them.

Sirius and Lupin may be the best friends of James and Lily but had no connection or a big connection to there son, to them it was his fault they were dead and Albus used to and made them think that more so they were able to help control him. Without disagreeing with him, and everything had turned according to plan thanks to Albus Dumbledore but Severus Snape was going to scrap all those plans in one scoop.

"Anyway Mr. Potter we brought you here to tell you that you will be having extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons also Orion here is going to have one on one talks to you, you can tell him anything and it will stay between you two!" said Lupin,

"Oh, That's alright professor I don't need the extra Defence unless you have forgotten I have the highest grade in the school my owl was better than Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle best teach someone who needs them might get some thanks from them when the war is over and as for talking to someone I think not" said Harry

"I am afraid you have no choice Mr. Potter" said Orion speaking for the first time, his fake brown eyes looking at him, Harry found it weird seeing them that colour when his eyes were meant to be sky blue like Dumbledore's.

"That's were you are wrong Professor, you can give me detentions and you can give me extra lessons if I want them but you can't force me, and that's what you would have to do the day I willingly get lessons from you is the day I join Voldemort" said Harry as he began walking out having one last say before they could even talk.

"And you flinch at the word Voldemort and you call yourselves Defence teachers. It's pathetic really" with a smirk and an exit worth of Severus he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 9**

Unfortunately, Harry was forced to work with them, one thing was for sure they did not teach him anything that he did not already know, Severus had prepared him well for what was to come, and he wanted his love to survive this war. He and Draco both have good experience with duelling thanks to Severus for teaching them everything they needed. Draco and Harry had done some training themselves after Severus had trained them, so they really did know there stuff.

They both went to Breakfast Harry looked up at the head table and saw a woman he had never seen she had a professional look around her raising his eye brow he asked his love "Who is she Sev?" asked Harry curiously at the woman.

"She is meant to be a shrink they know you were not taking to the defence teachers like you did in third year so they have brought someone else in she is from the Order though so do not trust her" said Severus quietly in his head to his love.

Harry narrowed his eyes and hissed and thought inside his head "I'm getting sick and tired of the lot of them they are going to know all about it when I fucking leave this school" he said.

"But you can't love you need too take your newts if you ever want a job" said Severus softly.

"Would you be angry with me for doing something behind your back?" asked Harry curiously and cautiously,

"Maybe depends on what it is" said Severus sounding agitated for some reason, Severus was wondering what Harry could have done behind his back when Harry told him.

"I already took my newts under Harry Snape and no one knows" said Harry leaving Severus stunned, Harry had took his newts right under everyone's noses he could not believe it.

"When love?" asked Severus curiously he was nearly laughing he could take Harry out of Hogwarts any day he liked it does not matter if he was sacked or not.

"During the year getting away and using a time turner the ministry know that I was I have there permission although again they have no idea that I am Harry Potter they will kick up a storm when they realize."

Severus with a smirk said, "Well done love, well done!" before eating his breakfast more cheerful than before but did not show because he had a reputation to keep up.

Harry himself went back to breakfast happy for the first time in a long time, glad to have gotten what he had been hiding of his chest. He spent the rest of breakfast speaking with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins who seemed to get on with him, better now that he was not acting as the Gryffindor golden boy.

After breakfast was finished, the headmaster had him stay back, just as he had stood, he had said "Ah Harry please stay after everyone's gone my boy," said Dumbledore.

Harry had to stop himself from throttling the or rolling his eyes, he really didn't want to know what the man wanted him for because it was probably not good news for him, he felt no surprise through the bond he had with Severus so he must already know about this so he asked

"Did you know about this?" asked Harry through the bond of his love,

"Well I have my suspicions about what it is about" said Severus, and Harry had his own suspicions with a sigh he held on to Draco to stop him from leaving not that Draco wanted to leave anyway he wanted to see what this was all about Harry had yet to tell Draco.

"What is it headmaster" said Harry not respectfully at all on the boarder of Sarcasm.

"Harry this is doctor Rosco she is here to help you, you can talk to her about anything you need to she can't tell anyone its part of her job" said Dumbledore looking at Harry with affection speaking softly as if not to upset him.

"No thanks I don't need one" said Harry he had just turned to go when Dumbledore spoke up again Harry turned just to hear what he had to say,

"Harry I am afraid you have no choice, you will go" he said angrily that Harry kept looking at him with disrespect that was something he was not used to especially by Harry Potter.

"Why now professor? Why now after me facing Voldemort four times after seeing two people die and another dieing? After facing basilisks dementors the person who told Voldemort, where my parents were? Why now?" asked Harry that had them all stumped.

"Why didn't you train me properly instead of leading me on a merry goose train every year making me face Voldemort basilisks and you knew something was happening you would be think to not then again maybe you are instead of getting me out you let one of your students get killed you knew the tournament was there to get at me yet you left me after only three years of magical education with people who were leaving?" said Harry out of breath, Severus looked proud as did Draco the others were still trying to get something out of there mouth even the doctor's mouth was hanging open.

Harry spun around and with an exit worthy of his husband he left, Draco swaggering after him, with a victorious smirk on his pale face, the others just sat there unable to believe the way Harry had just spoken to the headmaster, they had thought they had him tucked under Dumbledore's thumb clearly this was not the case.

The day's classes went fast; Defence was spent learning a new defence spell Harry and Draco already knew it was one of the first few Severus had showed them so far Lupin had yet to do a spell they did not know. Harry knew he was not read enough to face Voldemort but was near enough. Harry still took defence from Severus and learned all he could who had better learn that from an ex death eater? No one who knew Voldemort better than an ex death eater? No one.

With a sigh knowing he would not get to see his love tonight either he went to the defence class room and learned a spell he already knew but pretend he didn't, not getting it right and all that then when time was running out he would do it perfectly. After the time came for him to leave, he always picked up his back and mocked a solute before slamming the door, leaving a very annoyed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in the office.

This time he had to go see the doctor thankfully it was not in the room of requirement, he though it would be. Rolling his eyes, he walked slowly to the room he was told to be in, opening the door he sat down on one of the chairs completely ignoring the woman who was in the room with him.

"Hello Harry I am Samantha Rosco I hope we get to know each other I know most of your background" she said trying to get a reaction from him Harry came up with an idea there and then.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said,

"Can you tell me what upsets you the most?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quietness in the room, or get him angry or anything.

"That my Godfather is dead, I killed him, I so want to join him and my parents up there, there is nothing keeping me here now is there no one to fight for the only reason I survived fourth and fifth year was the thought of my godfather. That was till he died, maybe I should join them no one will miss me anyhow" said Harry before he burst into tears and ran from the room.

The woman closed her eyes guiltily she had saw the raw pain in his eyes all she could think was 'he wants to because of a godfather that's not really died' swallowing back tears she went up to the headmaster's office to wait on the man coming back and the Order meeting to start too.

Harry ran to the dungeons to Severus quarter a smirk firmly in place he entered the office and made his way to his lovers quarters knowing no one was following him, he walked in to see his love sitting on a chair reading looking up as Harry entered he asked "How did it go?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well I just told her I missed Sirius and that I had no one to fight for and that I would love to join him and my parents and ran out of the room in tears," said Harry with a smirk on his face.

Severus laughed and laughed who would have thought his love would make a great Slytherin, saying "How Slytherin of you love, how Slytherin" said Severus going in for a kiss from Harry, Harry broke the kiss before it got too heated lust in his eyes

"Of course Sev, I was meant to be in Slytherin. The hat told me It would make me great, but I just kept going not 'Slytherin' not 'Slytherin' over and over again. Until the hat and it ended up putting me in Gryffindor" swooping down for another kiss, before trailing down his lovers throat sucking on the Adams apple getting a throatier groan from his love with a smirk he kept going he kissing his way down his lovers throat he was shocked when he slowly started pulling his loves robes off. He smiled softly and shook his head he slowly ran his hand up Harry's back, revealing in the silky skin. Harry looked up in shock, how the hell Severus get him undressed then hit himself of course a charm to remove clothes.

Harry swung his leg over his lover's hips, straddling him and rubbing his already hard cock against Severus' answering hardness. Severus allowed him to grind against him, reaching for one of the many bottles of lubricant that were stashed around their room. He reached behind the smaller boy, running his fingers along his cleft, making Harry shudder in delight.

One long finger slowly entered him and Harry pushed down forcing it deeper Severus pushed a second finger into him quickly and stretching him quickly. Harry began undoing his lover's trousers and boxers pulling out his lover's hard cock, loving the sight of the thick hardness tonight was going to be good was all Harry could think Severus could wait no longer neither could Harry and Harry lifted himself and swung himself around so his back was facing his love, against his chest. He entered him in one hard push, making Harry moan he loved feeling his love inside him feeling whole, Severus cock warm and hard inside him.

Severus paused for a minute to allow Harry to adjust; Harry did not want that so he nudged his love with a nudge. Moments later Severus helped to lift him up, until he was nearly out before he roughly impaled him again. Pulling a loud moan from the smaller young man as he continued to take him roughly and hard, Severus' hard cock was repeatedly buried inside his Harry. All Harry could say was "Harder" or "Faster" never having been taken in this position before he did not think Sex could feel better than this. Sev took Harry's leaking cock in his hand a few thrusts had Harry coming, Severus felt his rapidly approaching and he once again withdrew completely, and then pulled Harry back onto his prick, burying his balls deep in his lover and came. Harry could no longer stand the warm seed buried deep inside him, Harry collapsed back into his lover's arms, panting. Neither said anything, Harry breathing too hard he did not even think he could speak, he was too exhausted. Severus realised this, slipping out of his love he charmed his lover's clothes back on before he put his clothes back on. He put Harry on the couch who was still trying to get his breath back to normal, he soon joined him cuddling his love to him he muttered "MINE".

"Yours" mumbled Harry as he fell asleep.

Severus eyes glinted in the night, his onyx eyes looking at Harry full of love, running his hand down Harry's cheek, he smiled saying "Yes you are, always and forever" vampires were possessive of what they thought was theirs as well as their mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 10**

Severus fell asleep, that was how Harry woke up the next morning, Harry lying in the same position he had fell asleep in, his husbands cock still up his arse. Blinking sleepily, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Harry felt Severus prick harden in his hole, wondering with a smirk what he was dreaming about, he set out and started kissing him. Severus started moaning and shifting in his sleep Harry was already hard, gods Harry still could hardly believe he had gone from hating this man to being in his bed in one day or with him in one week. It was truly unbelievable.

Severus felt himself starting waking up he groaned in disappointment he had been having a great dream, but opening his eyes his dreams became a great living reality Harry found he liked being in this position. Rocking back and fourth he was aching hard his erection pressed against his lovers stomach, Severus put his hands on Harry's waist before lifting him up and pounding him back down, Severus arching up to get a more delicious friction from Harry and he got what he wanted, Harry practically howled as he spewed hot semen over his lovers stomach.

Harry kept going until his Sev was on the blink of coming before getting off, Severus groaned but he gave the most delighted hiss Harry had ever heard when he put his lips and started sucking his lovers cock, licking it as if it were a cone, the man came with a snout laying baselessly on the chair, he could never get over the pleasure Harry can cause him, never.

No one had pleasured him as Harry did, no one wanted to, no one saw the real him but he was glad Harry agreed, he was aware that the youngest vampire could have a child with their mate bond mate. However, it was that rare for a vampire to find its bond mate that there was no record of a vampire having a baby. Harry was his mate but whether he was his bond mate was waiting to be seen only when he gets pregnant will he know, he had been disappointed that Harry was not pregnant he would d to have a child with Harry, it seems they were not true bond mates. Soul mates, bonded mates and there was true bond mates, true bond mates can have children and the others cannot.

Getting his mate up he took him for a shower, washed him, and got washed in turn before Sev got his teaching clothes on Harry watching him lust evident in his eyes making Severus hard on. Harry got his school robes on he had decided he was not going back to defence lessons or the stupid pointless talking session only being at one was enough for him yesterday.

Kissing Harry he said, "I have to go Order meeting on, I will speak to you later love, go up the stairs and try and get another sleep or something love you, perhaps you would like to go see Draco password Potter Sucks love, bye" was all Severus said before leaving, Harry shocked for a good while realizing Severus sounded like a married man.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Order meeting

Before school starts

Right now

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The headmaster walked through, Sirius back to his original form, Remus sitting next to him, Ron and Hermione there although Ron was complaining about there being an Order meeting so early in the morning and his mother and Hermione shushing him up.

"Ah right there is something different about Harry has anyone found anything out?" asked Dumbledore, they all began talking at once and Dumbledore could understand anything.

"First Roscoe what have you found out?" asked Dumbledore.

"He is suicidal; he wanted to be with his parents and godfather he misses them and left the room in tears, I want you to tell him Dumbledore this is not fair, he has no reason to live anymore! You are slowly killing him by making him think he killed Sirius," said the woman in disgust.

"No he cannot be told!" said Dumbledore adamantly.

"Ron, Hermione what has he talked to you about?" he asked the two kindly.

"He doesn't speak to us, his is with Malfoy all the time, he is never in the dorm they are sleeping together" said Ron.

"Yes, he's right he is never in Gryffindor any more," said Hermione agreeing with Ron.

"Sirius?" asked Dumbledore wondering if the man had been able to do it; after all, he was the boy's godfather.

"He still wont talk to me, he just looks at me as if I were a traitor or Death Eater and walks away," said Sirius downcast. "I don't understand why," complained Sirius.

"Perhaps it's the fact that every defence against the dark arts teacher he has had has been a Death Eater and traitor" said Snape sneering at the bloody mutt. He was glad he would never have to be nice to the idiot because his mate was horrible to him too.

"I was never a traitor or Death Eater Snivellus," yelled Remus, he may look and sounds like a nice friendly man but he did hold grudges. He hated the fact that this Death Eater survived the war while Lily and James died.

"ENOUGH" yelled Dumbledore loosing his patience.

"We have found nothing out about Harry apart from that he is sleeping with a Death Eaters son who could be playing with him, get Harry to trust you again and hang around with him and do it soon before we loose this war!" screamed Dumbledore. Many would think he was a friendly man but he was not, he wanted the fame and money as well as control over powerful people.

"When he finds out he will want nothing to do with the wizarding world quite possibly not kill Voldemort while he was at it and leave you all at it" said Severus sounding like he would enjoy every one of them dying.

They all looked flushed when they realised Severus was probably right, with a sigh the meeting soon finished they all went there separate ways, Severus to the dungeons and the other two to class and the others to there work, most of them being Aurors.

"Get in" snapped Severus looking truly of.

"What's wrong love?" asked Harry in his mind.

"Just of the way they are using you love they are still trying to find out what is wrong with you," said Severus to Harry's mind.

"Nothing new! Calm down love I am not falling for it any more" said Harry calming his agitated husband.

"Thanks Harry I don't know what I would do without you," said Severus thinking about right now and last night, he really did not know what he would have done without him.

And he started the potions class thankfully no cauldrons exploded Harry paired up with Neville and explained potions to him in better detail, and made him think about his plants as well and he made the best potion in the class well no as good as Draco and he.

Neville ended up spending the day with Draco and Harry, they taught him to close his mind of and never look in Dumbledore's because he was a mind read. They ended up getting help in Herbology and understanding everything better, seems today was a fair trade. He was then invited to the Slytherin common room for the night to play chess. They were just chumming Neville Longbottom back to the common room when they were ambushed.

Ten students started beating Harry and Neville then Harry's magic flared sending them flying into the wall, Harry had just called for his husband through the bond and he had just made it there when they were blown back from a force of Harry's magic, they were lucky they were not blown up.

Severus took them to the hospital wing, the ten Gryffindor's trailing behind him, Poppy was not there they had to get a healer from the Order to heal his lover and Neville. The Gryffindor's were going to be heavily punished if he had anything to say about and he did.

The woman healed him, nearly passing out when she did a scan, before leaving them saying urgently "Go contact Dumbledore we need a Order meeting right now!" she said.

Severus nodded before leaving the infirmary he did not want to draw unwanted attention to himself and staying in a room full of Gryffindor's is one way to do so. Walking briskly from the room, he went up to the headmaster's office, two steps at a time his legs were long so he was able to.

"Headmaster, the healer wants an Order meeting set up right now," said Severus before sitting down. Severus watched as Dumbledore clicked a coin it was not long before Order members started showing up.

They all waited patiently for the healer to show up, when she did she looked unsure wither to continue or not, everyone was sitting around the table, Ron, Hermione, Shacklebolt, Snape, Roscoe, and many others including Mad-Eye.

"There is something you should all know," she said sounding shakily.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore getting annoyed thinking 'this better be worth it other wise he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"Harry potter is…is.…is"

"Well what you waiting for spit it out woman" snarled Severus. Getting impatient very impatient.

"He's pregnant" she said loudly Severus had made her angry.

Severus eyes widened before they fell to the back of his head as he passed out, Sirius did the exact it, Ron followed them, everyone was too shocked to speak, and Ron came around shortly after Sirius and Severus.

"You did not say what I think you said," asked Severus trying not to get exited.

"Yes he is pregnant, a week along" said the healer.

Everyone began talking Ron then shouted out "Its Malfoy's! I bet you anything it's his!"

"Want a bet on that Weasley!" asked Severus with a smirk.

"AYE"-roared Ron.

"Fine how much!" asked Severus.

"I bet you ten Gallons that it's Draco Malfoy's!" said Ron not listening to his parents or Hermione, the bet was magical.

"We will have it terminated tonight he will never know we will then give him a potion that will stop him getting pregnant" said Dumbledore "Other wise he will not fight this war for us and want to take his child away" said Dumbledore.

Severus eyes widened at the threat, "Harry get out of the infirmary and into my room's now! Just go I will explain everything later please go and be quick!" said Severus urgently through the bond; he just thanked the god that Harry had started wakening up there and then.

"Ok Sev I'm going calm down love!" said Harry through the bond, sending a wave of love awe and happiness through to soothe his agitated lover, as he made his way to the dungeons leaving Neville in the infirmary.

He got to there quarters tired and still feeling a small bit of pain and stiff, he went for a shower drying himself he but some boxers on before getting into his lovers big huge four poster bed. With a sigh of content glad to be within his lover's covers smelling the man he loved he fell into a nice sleep, not as good as it could have been he was so used to going to sleep with his lover with him it was rather strange to sleep without him now.

Dumbledore entered the infirmary with McGonagall Ron and Severus who had calmed down when his lover had left and the feelings he had felt come through the bond had relaxed him, his lover was pregnant he was going to be a father, not a way anyone would be told they were going to be a father but hey, he was still a father either way.

Dumbledore fumed at the fact that Harry had slipped through his fingers, McGonagall took Ron to the common room nothing could be done till they found him anyway, "Look for him in Slytherin dungeons tell me if he is and I want the password I cannot let him know he is pregnant he would never give the child up willingly.

"Yes headmaster I will tell you if he is there if I don't get in touch he is obviously not there, I bid you good night headmaster," said Severus before he made his way to his rooms not even looking anywhere else.

Severus entered his rooms and was not surprised to see his lover asleep on the bed the covers had fallen of him and Severus was left looking at his lovers top half, Severus was drawn to his Lovers stomach not being able to believe there was a bit of him and Harry growing there already. They were true soul mates.

"Harry, Harry love wake up" said Severus as he walked over and into the bed his robes still on.

"Hey Sev, are you coming in?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you!" he whispered his happiness shining through the bond making Harry curious he turned over and blinked sleepily before yawning and saying "what is it?".

"Harry you are pregnant!" said Severus.

It took Harry five minutes to get what the man said before he chocked out "How" but Severus knew what he meant, how do you know. Tears of happiness were shining in the green eyes.

"You were ambushed by Gryffindor's and Poppy was not there, an Order member had to get you better, she has told everyone, Dumbledore wants it aborted, he was going to abort it when you were asleep so you would never know" said Severus tears in the onyx eyes too.

With that Harry burst into tears of fear and anger as well as sadness, he knew the man was manipulative but to take his child away without his knowledge, to do something like that, he knew all Harry ever wanted was a family and yet he would have adopted his child no second thought he was now more glad than ever before that he went to the dungeons when Severus said.

Severus took Harry into his arms and hugged him soothing him as he rubbed his back, getting told you were having a baby was supposed to be a happy time not a sad time, Harry curled around his lover and cried Severus started rubbing soothing circles soon Harry's breathing was only hitched and soon his breath fell into a pattern as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

Severus stayed awake, he could not believe the emotions the day had brought, first he has wonderful sex with the one he loves then an Order meeting which annoyed him talking about Harry as if he were just a tool to them he was, then he ends up at another Order meeting told Harry was pregnant and finding out he was a father, then them going to abort there child with no second though. With a sigh, swearing to get protection spells on his husbands stomach so if the headmaster tried anything it would back fire. With that, Severus fell asleep knowing both of them were safe in there quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 11 - The truths out**

Harry woke up before Severus and walked from the rooms before going to the Slytherin Common room and up to Draco's rooms to tell him the good news. The common room when he got there was the same as always green walls dark green leather couches Slytherin banners adorned the walls and pine furniture which was all clean and tidy the house elf's most likely had come down and cleaned the place.

There was a fire cracking in the fire. He had to admit he liked Severus rooms better than this, they were the same yet so different with a sigh he knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in" shouted a sleep filled voice.

"Draco I have good news!" said Harry excitedly.

"What you're going to turn Dumbledore into a melon?" asked Draco looking like nothing would please him more than just that.

"Wish I could but no, I'm pregnant!" nearly squealed Harry he was so exited about it, he was going to have the family he had always dreamed on having and with Severus too. The good mood was vanished quickly though.

"Why are you sad? Severus has not left you has he?" said Draco seeing Harry's face thinking the worst.

"No Draco it's not that! Draco D...D...Dumbledore is going to make me abort it, he would have aborted it last night if Severus had not been at the Order meetings he was never going to tell me" said Harry a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Draco was right over to his friend horrified and glad that Severus had been able to tell Harry in time he would hate it if anything happened to either Severus or Harry. He took Harry in a brotherly hug Harry returned it. They both made there way to breakfast, stepping into the hall Draco guarded Harry with his own body he would die for either or the people who showed him what true love was.

Harry was sitting down drinking and eating his lunch when he felt a tingle go over him, Severus had just came in through the side door when Harry fell clutching his stomach screaming in pain. Severus not caring about his reputation or Dumbledore was right over to his lover through the bond he knew what had happened Dumbledore had given him a potion that would make him loose his baby. His child. Severus did not think he could have been madder that he was right now, Severus stuck his fingers down Harry's throat and the potion as well as meal came puking back up. The pain then stopped he just sat there huddled whimpering in pain every now and again it had been like acid had been run down his throat. Severus then gave him a drink of juice that he tested first before helping his lover drink it.

Harry leaned into him clutching him close asking "Is. is" was as far as he got when Severus understood what he was saying he run the diagnostic spell himself the results came back.

"The baby is fine but your throat and stomach burned because you didn't accept the potion, any person wanting an abortion has to want it other wise it will burn like acid letting you know there is something wrong" said Severus the whole hall listening to him rapidly before breaking out in talk.

Severus dug into his bag before pulling out a potion saying, "Drink that love it will help" said Severus. Causing everyone to gasp and talk all the more, Sirius was sitting there stunned at the scream that had come out of his godson's mouth.

Severus petted Harry's hair letting him rest against him, he didn't care any more, Dumbledore could do nothing if Harry wanted to go because Harry had already set his newts and passed them flying colours as soon as Harry gives the ministry the nod the results would be shared with the world because he had the best results ever better than Dumbledore, Tom Riddle even Merlin.

"Harry, Severus come to my office now Order please come too" said Dumbledore before he got up. One look at Harry and Severus he left, Severus then picked Harry up effortlessly. Harry buried his head into Severus robes god he could not get the ache out of him; he had just been in the worst pain imaginable. Severus had not felt the pain because they cut that bit out Severus had not wanted Harry to feel when he got hurt. At the Death Eater meetings and all, he was glad though or he would not have been able to help his lover, if he had been in pain too.

He carried Harry all the way to the headmaster's office Draco swaggering behind them, he was not going to miss the match of the year. This could quiet possibly go down in Hogwarts a history smirking he watched Sirius Blacks face from the corner of his eye, yes he knew who the man was Harry had told him just like Harry tells everything to him. And it's kept a secret there are no spies running to Dumbledore telling him all Harry tells him. It had taken him ages for him to calm down and not kill the weasel and know it all.

Climbing up the stairs not even out of breath Harry had been skinny and light now he was lighter than he had ever been because he was a vampire. Severus then sat Harry down on the chair before giving him another two potions, pepper up and healing potion. Feeling much better he was looking forward the encounter he was about to have. He felt he really should have had it a long time ago. And Severus nodded his head, his way of saying I agree without talking.

Soon the people Harry knew to be Order members started coming into the office. It was obvious that there was supposed to have been a meeting or Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting. He did not know which it was but did not care. Severus was right next to him, and when Sirius saw him accepting, the touch they looked betrayed,

The whole Order was quiet looking at Harry as if he had just approached lord Voldemort and agreed to join his side, not just bloody found love with a man he loved.

"Severus is there something you wish to tell me?" asked Dumbledore his twinkle no longer in his eyes as they swept over the man taking in his calm appearance.

"No" said Severus quietly. It was true after all Dumbledore was just his boss he had nothing to do with his love life, he didn't see any other bosses demanding to know so he just stubbornly kept quiet.

"Can you tell me why you had your hands all over Harry Potter in the great hall them calling him love?" demanded Dumbledore.

"You can!" said Severus.

"Well?" said Dumbledore.

"What?" said Severus innocently as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"You can either stop this at once or leave the school at once," said Dumbledore seeing Severus pale made him in more control.

"Now tell me are you or are you not in a relationship with Harry Potter?" demanded Dumbledore.

Before Severus could answer Harry moved seats so that Draco could sit down before walking over to Severus and sitting in his lovers lap head in his shoulder looking more content than any of the Order remembered him ever being. Harry answered the headmaster's question.

"Yes we are in a relationship, I am his husband" said Harry taking of his concealment charms and people found themselves starring at a very great looking Harry Potter who looked better than the Order would have dreamed of seeing him.

"WHAT YOU MARRIED SNIVELLUS?" demanded the Defence against the dark arts teacher who was really Sirius Black in disguise.

"That's right Black I did," said Harry.

Silence followed Harry's statement not only had he called the defence teacher Black but he had called his godfather like a traitor or someone who had hurt him.

"How?" squeaked Sirius. Who had taken his wand and did the counter curse on the charms that had been placed on him.

"I didn't. There are only four people who call him that Black I may be blind but I am far from stupid. And I know Lupin would not have spent the day telling you what kind of names his best friends called Severus Snape" snarled Harry. How he hated that name, how dare they call his lover Snivellus.

"Harry get up and get of him now I am your godfather and you will do as I say," said Sirius he didn't want Harry to be with Snivellus of all people. If it meant not letting Harry, see him so be it.

"Wrong Black very wrong" said Harry. Who was sit sitting content on his lovers lap, Harry had to stop himself from shifting when he felt the blunt tip through his lovers teaching clothes. All he wanted to do was go down to his lover's quarters and impale himself onto his lover.

"I am your godfather!" shouted Sirius who was practically whining god he really wondered how his father could make this immature man his godfather.

"Why my mother or father thought you would be a great god father I will never know, you are just an immature kid in an adult's body," said Harry in disgust. Not able to get the picture of Black whining out of his mind.

"Take that back now!" yelled Black. Harry it seemed had touched a spot.

"No" said Harry simply.

"Fine go to your common room now," said Black pointing to the door as if Harry was going to do what he told. Harry did the only thing he thought of doing, he laughed himself hoarse Severus could not help but laugh too, Draco had been laughing none stop for the last half an hour he just went into another round of peals of laughter no one paid much attention to him anyway.

"Read the news lately?" asked Harry causally.

"Yes what is this got to do with everything!" snapped Sirius.

"Everything" said Harry bluntly.

"How?" asked a confused Sirius.

"You are dead, no longer my god father by law any more and my aunt is now my guardian I'm sixteen and in the muggle world I am free to do as I please and there is nothing you can do about it" said Harry happily.

Sirius looked like he had just been slapped across the face hard, Dumbledore looked shocked having not thought about it before Lupin was shocked the Order members in the room all had there jaws hanging open. Harry, Severus and Draco all enjoyed themselves.

"That may it be but you must stay at Hogwarts to finish your exams and I am afraid I must say your fired Severus I'm sorry you can't just keep having a relationship with someone in school if I see you with Harry again I am afraid I will have to tell the ministry" said Dumbledore a twinkle coming back into his eye.

Draco was no longer laughing but looking at Dumbledore in disgust the Order smiled happily to finally get the man away as well as well as the fact that they were now broken up.

"Well, let's go love, it looks like we are leaving," said Harry getting up with a yawn.

"Harry if you leave I will have to get the ministry involved," said Dumbledore warningly.

"Sure go ahead," said Harry shrugging his shoulders like it didn't bother him.

Taking Severus hand he left the office just before they did Severus got a wicked idea, just before they were out of the Orders sight Severus pushed Harry against the wall before kissing him senseless making people in the room splutter and gag especially Ron who shouted.

"I can't believe I shared a room with a fag all these years".

They then left Draco of course had sat there watching them, when Severus and Harry were gone he turned to the members enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Well that was amusing to say the least thanks for the entertainment," said Draco before running from the room he had saw Dumbledore grab his wand discreetly he didn't want the old man playing with his head.

The Order just sat there for a long time, Dumbledore being in control of the school knew when Severus and Harry were leaving. He quickly got in touch with the ministry and told them what happened the man got ready right away he could not loose Harry not now after all this.


	12. Chapter 12

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 12**

Severus and Harry both left the headmaster's office. Both of them heard him shout Ministry of Magic into the floo connection, Harry stood at the table before yelling "Accio Harry Potter's stuff!" rumbling bangs and screams could be heard from Gryffindor common room ad Harry's things answered Harry's summoning.

Harry didn't have any breakable stuff in his trunk. Even if he did he had charms on everything, his uncle enjoyed chucking his things about as if they didn't matter. And Harry would not have put it passed the man if he would just break everything in his trunk. He was as stupid as he looked for not thinking about it. Mind you he would probably think he would get a disease for touching his 'freakish things' as his Uncle liked to put it.

After shrinking his things and putting his newt scores in his pocket. He followed Severus down to his rooms; they both began packing Severus' things knowing they didn't have long. They didn't summon anything because most of Severus' stuff was old and expensive, and Harry knew he would hate for any of them to break.

Everything packed in the huge trunk he had found in the middle of the room. Together they walked out of the dungeons towards the school entrance looking forward to getting away from all of it. They were met at wand point unfortunately.

"Professor Snape you are under arrest for sleeping with an underage student" said the minister of Magic puffing his chest out importantly.

"I have not slept with anyone apart from my husband Fudge" said Severus as he had Severus showed there wedding bands and rings. Proof that Severus could do what he liked to Harry, right there and then and that there was nothing they could do.

"That's fine Professor Snape, Minister we have no case" said Madam Bones. Who had came too, after seeing the rings she knew there was no case, not that she wanted a case against the man.

"You can leave but Potter still has his newts to take as well as still being under age he is still under his magical guardian's care" said Fudge.

"I have no magical guardian, Sirius Black was a criminal and died. There was no will, well, not much of one anyway and Dumbledore is not my magical guardian. He may have decided that himself but he has no rights over me" said Harry smiling softy as he put his hands in Severus. His green eyes twinkling; he was getting everything he had ever wanted.

"True again, Minister again no case" said Madam Bones enjoying the show. It's not every day you get to see the minister of magic brought down a peg or two. This was better than anything she had seen today.

"You can't leave Hogwarts without completing your newts" said Fudge stuttering trying to find an excuse to stop Harry from leaving. Because if he did Hogwarts would not be as popular; and Dumbledore would not be able to control their weapon.

Harry took out a piece of paper and copied it before giving them all a copy. Harry Snape youngest ever to take there newts as well as the highest, personally approved by Fudge. Fudge's face lost all colour realising what it was he had signed.

Fudge had signed it because if he did then it would be one less dark wizard in Hogwarts. Now he was in trouble he had no choice to let Harry Snape go. They had no case and Harry had well and truly covered all tracks of him being stuck in Hogwarts.

"Very well" said Fudge looking over ninety years old. He had no choice but to let him go. He passed aside and watched as the one person they had used to make people join the Order and Auror ranks left Hogwarts with one of the professors.

Dumbledore had been watching the happenings with a twinkle in his eye he knew either way he would win. Harry had not taken his newts, or so he thought. When Harry pulled out an owl envelope he wondered what it was, when he read it the twinkle was wiped right of his eyes. Looking at Fudge like he had screwed the wizarding world he and everyone else present just watched as Harry Potter left Hogwarts and from the safest place in the world with Professor Severus Snape.

They apparated to the castle only then did they relax. Harry was knackered he didn't know why. He walked up the stairs and into his and his lover's room. He put his clothes in the cupboard and set everything he had around the room, which was not much. He then climbed into bed he had just totally left his old life behind him and ready to start a new life with his husband all he had to do now was let them stew for a while before he had the man that had killed his parents die.

As much as he wanted Dumbledore to suffer and all he would not let his mother's life be in vain she had died for her son and the rest of the world. She knew that if she did this Voldemort and her son would live letting her son live the life she had wanted to give him. She had loved and wanted him to live so much that she had called upon ancient magic.

Severus himself was putting everything back were it belonged come to the bedroom last to see his lover dosing of knowing he was exhausted he quickly and quietly as possible put everything away smiling when he saw his love had put his clothes up. The last time he had been here he had not. He had thought he would end up having to leave and in the end he had kept his clothes in his trunk and had stayed most of the summer.

With a yawn and tired sigh he slid into his bed with his lover. Who turned over and snuggled into him. His neck buried into Sev's he bit him before sucking on the blood, only a couple of mouthfuls before kissing Severus. Sharing the blood on his tongue before he dropped into a peaceful sleep warmer than before, thanks to the blood.

Severus kissed Harry goodnight before cuddling into Harry before he too fell into a peaceful for the first time in ages not having to worry about hurry going back or if they would get caught or even Harry loosing his child. All they had to worry about is there child and getting up.

The next morning Harry was the first person to wake up. He wanted to surprise his lover. So he went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Feeling free for the first time, not even flying was great as this experience. He felt normal for the first time in his life, and didn't want it to end ever.

Making waffles harsh browns and many other things you make for breakfast including eggs, sausages, bacon and fried bread. He took milk for himself and left his lover to decide what it is he wanted to drink for himself. Finishing up he was surprised to feel Severus' hands wrap around him.

Biting Harry on the neck he sucked some blood the blood sweeter as Harry moaned getting hard. But they could not do it especially when he had spent the morning cooking for his love but even he could not deny his love anything.

"I made some breakfast for us Sev, I hope you like it I've never made breakfast for myself before, well never gotten to eat any of it before should I say," said Harry as he buried his head in his lover's shoulder he never wanted to let go, wanted to sit there forever in his lover's arms.

"Well then lets go eat" said an amused Severus having heard Harry's thought. He too felt the same way. Sitting down they enjoyed there breakfast which took them an hour to eat by that time it was not eleven o'clock.

Both were astonished at the time because they usually get up and six in the morning both of them. But last night they had gone to bed early and had the best sleep they had ever had.

"What are you doing this afternoon love?" asked Severus quietly as he and Harry walked into a sitting room which had a funny couch that four people could sit on. Also quite long two people could sleep on it.

"Umm...I'm going flying" said Harry with a smile on his face. Severus leaned in before kissing Harry with all his might. Severus only came back up when he needed air. Harry lay there breathing heavily aroused and flushed Severus had never kissed him like he had just now it felt like Severus was trying to kiss his soul from his body.

"Ok love, just watch what you are doing!" said Severus. Harry got up and got dressed his new clothes were cool getting his green scarf hat and gloves on he went out side taking his broom with him.

Severus watched as Harry left the room before he watched as Harry left the manor into the quidditch field and watched him fly. He didn't think Harry could have been happier than he was when he was flying. Severus could not help but wonder how he had become so lucky. Someone like Harry wanted him, he may have used someone who was insecure and wanting love in his life but it doesn't mean he loved Harry any the less. He was scared Harry realised that in years to come and left him.

Harry flew around the quidditch enjoying his freedom he was loved and was expecting a child. He was happier than he had been in his entire life. He hoped to get Severus unaware tonight the very thought made his erection return after just getting it away. He was enjoying himself when he saw four people coming towards him he didn't wish to see hear.

Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,

Severus was started when his love stopped and looked down looking like he had just seen a dementor. Looking to see what was wrong he saw the four people he didn't want his love to see again. He didn't want them to make Harry feel guilty and want to go back like he knew they would. Running down the flight of stairs he was out into the grounds and making his way down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry flew down to the four of them and asked them what they thought they were doing. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. They had no right coming here, or talking to them he didn't want to see them again in his life.

"How could you Harry! And with Snape of all people your disgusting!" yelled Ronald Weasley. He was trying to get Harry worked up but it was not working.

"You're the one disgusting I happen to love Sev thank you very much" said Harry. There was no denying the emerald eyes were telling the truth. Severus came up behind him.

"HE is just using you! Knowing you were starving for affection!" yelled Sirius not being able to keep his anger in. especially when his godson had chosen Snivellus over him.

"Perhaps he did, but you want to know something? I do not care 1 inch, I am still loved here either way!" said Harry a smile still on his lip.

"But…But he will throw you away when he has had enough of you!" said Ron bright red.

"I don't care if I am, I would cross the bridge when it came to it, but Severus love's me right now our bond is proof of that and that love is not going anywhere any time soon, I will always love Sev no matter what" said Harry.

"You know I would not do that right Harry?" asked Severus into his ear, as he licked it.

"I don't know Sev, I know you love me but no one else ever has, my aunt and uncle brought me up, I always thought I was worthless but with you I don't you won't want to be stuck with a love sick child all your life" said Harry sadly.

"I won't Harry I promise if...if we ever split you are always, always still welcome to still stay at the castle I would not want to split from you or our baby" said Severus. As he put a hand on Harry's abandonment Harry calmed completely when Severus made that declaration. He knew Severus meant it and that was all that mattered no matter what they say now he would not go back.

"Harry, I love you like a son, you have never had a father, and I would love to be one" said Sirius.

"And I love you like a grandfather, I may have manipulated you a little but its only because I love you and want to see you survive, the wizarding world is lost without you please come back. The Gryffindors really miss you" said Albus a sad smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 13**

"I won't fall for your crap anymore," said Harry cuddling into Severus his own arms around his stomach too.

Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore did not have very much luck after that anyway. Therefore, they left. Sirius of course tried to hit Severus, but the vampire had moved out the way. Only getting himself humiliated, he had stopped. Dumbledore's twinkle was gone when he realised that Harry Potter really was not going to come back and used a last resort.

"Are you going to leave your parents sacrifices in vain?" asked Dumbledore, he immediately regretted it; he had never seen Harry Potter's face so closed up. Or sound as deadly as he did when he spoke on thing was for sure, Severus Snape was proud of him.

"My parents died so I could live, you stopped there will's other wise I would not have got to the Dursley's. My parents didn't want me to end up there, and they would hate you right now, and my parents didn't die so I could kill and be turned into a machine, they died so I could live and be happy!" snarled Harry.

"That's right Harry, they died so you could live not so you would have to live in a world raised to kill a mad man" said Severus softly pride shining through the bond.

"So I can safely say that my parents are proud, well I'm not sure about my dad, but I know my mum probably is smiling down on me right now, she always helped Sev when he needed It." said Harry his smile was angelic and made Severus groan.

"What about the Potter name are you going to let it die out?" asked Sirius in despair?

"No, our children will be named after both of us, Potter-Snape but my last name will remain Snape," said Harry with a smirk. He liked Harry Snape better than Harry Potter, because Harry Snape would be remembered for his accomplishments not something his mother did for him many years ago.

"You would choose him over me?" gaped Sirius.

"Yes" said Harry no hesitation at all.

"Why?" asked Sirius betrayal etched all over his face, which made Harry angry. It was him the man betrayed and he was acting like the bloody injured party.

Growling low in his throat he replied "He didn't lie to me he didn't betray me, and he sure as hell was there when I needed him! Where were you when I was being beaten by my family? Where were you when Severus was saving me? Sitting cooped up playing defence against the dark arts teacher. Well you! I would rather Severus over you any day!" yelled Harry his face flushed with anger.

"But I could not tell you Harry!" yelled Sirius

"Why?" asked Harry his head at his shoulder. Severus leaning on the other his arms still wrapped around the growing ball in his Lovers, bonded, husband's stomach. Severus made him feel complete he knew he would never be able to live his life without his lover by his side.

"Because...because...because Dumbledore said it was not safe for me to tell you" said Sirius who had stuttered before coming up with an excuse.

"And since when has that stopped you, did you forget you gave me the other half of the mirror?" asked Harry softly. Severus did not like were this conversation was going. He did not want Harry forgiving Sirius because he did not want to have to like black, not even a little bit.

"I…um...I" Sirius really regretted opening his mouth.

"See there you go, just shows you how much you really wanted to tell me right?" said Harry.

"But it would be dangerous, you could have let it slip that I was alive" said Sirius standing up as if that excuse was going to win him Harry back the only thing it did was make Harry laugh. At first Severus though Harry was crying but realised he was laughing, the laughter after all was leaking through the bond.

"What are you laughing at?" barked Sirius sounding every bit his animagus form.

"Ah...Sirius when have I ever let anything slip? If I was so crap at hiding my feelings how did I go so long loving Severus and none of you realising it, if I let things slip you would know all about the Dursley's what's wrong godfather didn't you know I was meant to be in Slytherin?" said Harry with a smirk.

"A...a Slytherin, No wonder Dumbledore thought you were going dark! God James must be rolling in his grave," said Sirius sounding as if he was going to have a panic attack.

But Sirius was slapped across the face, hard. That snapped him out of it, clutching his hand to his face he looked at Harry in shock. His own godson had hit him! Stuck him across the face, he snarled at the look on Snivellus' face. Man thought Sirius 'he's enjoying this!' his rage was nearly boiling over.

"Now get off our property now, you have no business here!" said Harry his eyes watching them all. Ron pulled something from his robes, he could see Dumbledore's magical signature on it. Wondering where it would take him, he watched as Ron chucked the thing at him. Harry muttered the levitation spell and sent it back at Ron, wide eyed Ron watched it come he tried to avoid it but did not manage to Ron touched it and he went bye, bye, to the dungeons most likely.

"If you do not remove yourself from our home I will have you arrested for breaking and entering as well as attempt kidnapping, and if you thought kidnapping me would get me to fight for you, you have another thing coming! Because I would rather die than help you, I'm not the little boy you made feel guilty and try and turn into a killing machine anymore," said Harry his voice deadly. Causing everyone to flinch they all began to walk away and they heard Severus words.

"Well done love, you needed to tell them, well done, I could not have done it better my self, it's ok I'm here for you love" he said soothing his upset lover. Severus cuddled him close glad that Harry had not gone with them. Or he knew he would have felt empty and alone, more than ever.

They went back in and sat on the couch for the day, Harry fell asleep at some point but Severus stayed awake thinking about everything that had happened these few months. He had a lover and he was free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, the dark mark does not affect him. But it would feel like an irritating itch. He had a child on the way and both Voldemort and Dumbledore wanting them dead. Well Harry dead mostly. Because that's what would happen if he were forced to face the man, Dumbledore didn't know all about Harry's training and had never bothered. So in other words he wants Harry dead.

And he didn't want to admit it he loved Harry, and was determined to keep him no matter what it took. He was scared for Harry; he knew he would have to face Voldemort some day. He had a feeling that it would be sooner rather than later.

After that afternoon, Severus had forced Harry to train learn new spells even practise the killing curse on a dummy. He seemed to be great at everything. Harry soon began showing, and it was obvious he was pregnant. And Severus didn't want to hurt his unborn child, so they stopped. If Harry wore his baggy clothes it didn't look like he was pregnant so he had taken to wearing them again.

He was two months along when the wards alerted him of many people apparating onto Snape castle. They ran out side as fast as they could there were over thirty death eaters and lord Voldemort standing on his property.

"Severus! Why?" asked Harry horrified, Severus was the only one who could have told them, looking at Severus Betrayal was etched on his face as well as sadness.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 14**

"It was not me! You silly brat!" yelled Severus, talking his wand from his pocket he was horrified that Dumbledore would do this to him, actually give his address to the Death Eaters.

"Who?" choked Harry. He did not want to believe that Severus had done this to him. However, this was Severus' manor if he did not have control over the wards then how.

"Dumbledore is the only one who could have" said Severus, betrayal was etched on Severus face. The man actually hated him enough to get him and Harry killed and their unborn child. He would never forgive the man for this, not ever.

"No" whimpered Harry. He did not want to believe it but he did, he trusted Severus more than Dumbledore, so if Severus said it was Dumbledore it was Dumbledore. However, he had not thought that Dumbledore would have been that thoughts of revenge to actually have him killed. What if he did die? Then the world would be in Voldemort's hands. Just because he had lost, control over his war and was angry? Oh, he was going to kill Dumbledore if he ever got his hands on him.

"I love you" said Harry, he kissed Severus hard on the lips before getting is own wand out, wiping the tears away he would not let anyone see him weak. Putting protection spells on his stomach he walked out of the castle to his awaiting doom or success Harry just hoped he would be able to.

"I love you too" said Severus. Harry smiled, was full of love and trust he cuddled his lover one last time, all Harry could think was 'I could cast a Patronus with this memory' with a smile.

He walked out of there, he was going to win, for his unborn child and his lover and for his mother, and he was going to do it. However, he was not doing it for Hermione Ron or Dumbledore like he had thought he would when the time came. Moreover, he was going to fight until his last breath.

The war for Harry Potter was on, Dumbledore wanted the boy under his thumb, the ministry wanted him so they could parade about with the boy who lived. Moreover, the third party wanted him dead (Death Eaters). In addition, we cannot forget the fourth party (Severus) who wants Harry for himself.

The battle was hard and long, people dying and people humping with there grief as they stood fighting for there life, as there mates, comrades and family died. Dangerous spells and curses filled the air, colours flashing in the sky, Orange sickly Green Purple Red Yellow and Dark Red, and Black. The darkest of curses you could get.

The light side soon stopped using stunners and gave as good as they got, soon realising that if they kept stunning them they would loose the fight, because the death eaters kept wakening there fellows that were stunned up, and they came back with killing curses. It was about time they started using them, they only started because there friends and family were dying.

So the battle continued, Severus using his sneaking ability to be able to get in and out of the shadows slinked into the shadows and killed people not caring really who he killed as long as his lover survived he could not care what happened to anyone else, and he was determined to see himself and his lover as well as his unborn babe survived this war. He had not turned his lover to end up seeing him dead at the hands of his former master, he had waited to long for the one he loved to grow up, his soul mate to grow up.

Severus watched everything that was going on, occasionally firing of killing curses from his hiding place, not firing too many for anyone's attention to be drawn to them. And the battle continued, when he saw the light side loosing he had to start firing more and more, killing more Death Eaters unexpectedly in the back, killing his once comrades and brothers in arms. He as a teenager had thought killing people was great, he got all the blood he ever needed from the dark side, although they didn't know that, Severus used to suck his victims dry after he was finished him. And would also leave lots for himself later.

Many years later he had felt the tug, he realised immediately that his soul mate had been born, and had let the tug lead him he became invisible before anyone saw him, and what child he saw shocked him, a little boy in Lily Evans hands, Harry Potter was his soul mate. Once Lily had fallen asleep, Harry in the basket he had gone over, and smelled his soul mate before promising he would be him again some day, kissing him on the forehead and he was gone. He knew that James Potter would not let him have his son he knew he would have to wait till James was dead before making his move on Harry and for all he knew he might already be married. That bit made him growl, he had gone over to the light side.

Year and a half later, James and Lily Potter died and Harry survived and was carted of to his relatives, he unfortunately didn't know where Lily's relatives stayed so he could not even go and see his soul mate. That made him annoyed, he did not know until Harry was in his fifth year. He remembered seeing his soul mate for the first time in eleven years, those startling green eyes looking wide eyed at everything even at him, that was until he glared at Harry, who then turned away he had saw the sadness flash in those green eyes and hurt when he attacked Harry in his first potions class. It was necessary otherwise people would have gotten suspicious he had seen Dumbledore watching him more closely. And could not let the old man know anything, he had felt the old man trying to probe his mind a few times.

He felt his heart turn bitter as he continued to be horrible to his mate, watching from the sidelines as his mate grew into a mature young man he is right now also a bitter one too, after what happened to Cedric and Sirius. When he had heard his soul mates thoughts about suicide and abuse, he knew he had to get him out of there, and he had as soon as he could have. And nothing could have gone better than it did, Harry liked his new home and loved him, he knew Harry was totally dedicated to him. And that's how he wanted it; he felt bad about turning Harry when he was affection starved and would have done it for anyone who was nice to him. But it didn't matter Harry was his and would remain so forever, and if anyone dared stand in his way they would never see another sun rise. And that was a lesson Albus Dumbledore would learn far too late.

The battle was almost over, Harry came out his robes swirling around him, his cheeks flushed and his head held high, Severus' breath was stolen from him at the sight, his lover was beautiful. The more beautiful being imaginable, he watched as he cursed a few Death Eaters out of his way as he made his way to Voldemort, he knew his lover was the one who was going to have to kill the monster and knew there was nothing he could do to help him. Well he had done everything to help his lover trained him he had done more than Dumbledore ever done, over the summer he had gotten to know a Harry he didn't know, not a follower not a leader but a person a young man who had been through so much, he of course was a natural submissive. Not that Severus was ever going to use him as one, but Harry was always looking at him to know what to do and he would tell him.

And the final battle was over before anyone knew it, the babe in Harry's stomach realising something was wrong with its daddy with Harry stinking in fear, they gave him some of their magic along with Harry's magic they blew the Dark Lord up with a bust of magic, Severus adding in his own to his lover. Severus, seeing Sirius Black creeping up to his lover apparated across his land and pointed his wand at the man.

"Don't!" Harry shouted. Sirius smirked thinking he still had enough control over Harry if the boy didn't want him dead.

Severus on the other hand looked at Harry as if he had another head his eyebrow raised; he knew Harry knew what the man had done to him. And yet he still stands there and protects him, seeing the smirk on the man's face made him mad, before he could explode what Harry said calmed him down and made him smirk at the colour Sirius rapidly lost.

"He is not worth it, don't get yourself put in Azkaban for him," he managed to puff out, he was exhausted. He fell unconscious.

But before anything could happen, Severus Snape was stunned and Harry Potter carted of to the Hospital wing, of course they tried to get rid of the child while he was still asleep, but the child had a protection ring around it only Severus Snape could remove. He had added it before he had gone out to battle and it also protected Harry as well. Harry didn't wake up for a while.

------------------

Severus Snape groaned as he woke up, he was a spy and yet he had been knocked out by someone creeping up behind him, god he felt stupid. Looking around the cell he knew no one was anywhere near him, or he would have sensed it. He could not believe they had managed to get him in prison, he just wondered what their excuse was. He knew it was obviously some stupid excuse like something like - he was a death eater or something. He just knew it, then his thoughts went to Harry, was he all right? Reaching through the bond, he knew where ever Harry was he had of course not woken up yet he was in a deep sleep, he knew that Dumbledore had tried to take his child from him again, only this time make the child look stillborn.

The thought of Dumbledore taking his child and putting it somewhere to be beaten and abused only to be used by the headmaster made his mind seethe. He would not let that happen, never. Protecting Harry's mind with his own he felt warm seep through him even thought it was freezing cold where he was, he fell back asleep after giving his lover the energy he needed to wake up, he had been unconsciously protecting his children from the magic that it had left him drained.

With a sigh he went back to sleep, wondering what was to come. He didn't have to wait long, before he was shoved into a courtroom and manacled to a chair. With a sigh, he knew he was not going to get out of this one, Dumbledore probably made sure of that. And he was right it was a farce he was not allowed to talk or have veritaserum or anything. Dumbledore and the rest spoke against him, and they decided he didn't need a trial. He was obviously guilty.

------------------

Harry woke up strapped to the hospital wing bed, trying with all his might to get them of him, it was no use he had not magic left he felt drained, he just wished someone would believe him, he was happier than he had ever been! Why did they hate him for that? He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Madam Pomfrey came in, she gave him two potions to help him heal before she turned to leave.

"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry in a small voice.

"Yes dear?" she asked kindly.

"Please release me" begged Harry after hearing his lover was in court and was found supposed guilty through the bond.

"Sorry Harry the headmaster told me not to" she said, she did feel guilty. She liked Severus but Dumbledore had given her a job. Her mind was split.

"Please Sev will end up in Azkaban if you don't! Please don't take the one person to love me away please" begged Harry pleading the woman to let him go.

Madam Pomfrey sighed before drawing her wand and shouting "finite incantatem", the cords were gone slithering of him just like they had gone on him. With a thankful sigh Harry jumped from the bed before spelling his clothes on, the potion she gave him was a magic replenishing potion so he felt better already. Hugging her, he left before she could say anything else, before waddling back in. Grabbing her and waddling back out, he after all didn't know how to get to the ministry or make a portkey, madam Pomfrey knew how to do both.

And they were at the ministry of magic before they knew it, madam Pomfrey led him to the desk she spoke to someone, who she looked like she knew, the woman looked at him before she nodded and showed Pomfrey the way, they were up in the court room before they knew it and they heard the ending of Dumbledore's speech. That annoyed him with a bang he opened the courtroom doors they all looked shocked, Severus had lust in his eyes, after all, he looked just as beautiful as he always did. He watched his lover proudly.

"As the last remaining Potter heir as well as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heir I demand veritaserum to be used and a trial right now" finished Harry with a snarl.


	15. Chapter 15

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 15**

"You can't do this Potter!" yelled Fudge, he had wanted Snape gone for a long time, and now it came someone who was meant to be in a coma was throttling him! Oh hell no, he would have the man given the kiss if he could.

"Actually you will find that I can!" sneered Harry, a sneer that made Severus proud.

"Potter, get out of here! Get him out now!" yelled Fudge.

"You will find that you can't do that either Fudge, as for the past thousand years before Dumbledore became the head of the Wizengamot the Potters were the head of the Wizengamot so I am taking my rightful place as head of Wizengamot," said Harry in satisfaction, glad he had read the history books at Severus' house after all.

"You...c…can't" stuttered Fudge.

"Yes I can, can't I Madam Bones?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you can as the head you can decide wither he gets Veritaserum too," she said, bowing to him in respect, as his titles demands respect. He was after all the last heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, only known survivor of the killing curse, defeater of Voldemort two times over.

"Excellent! Now get the Veritaserum, and Dumbledore will test it for us, make sure its ok, after all I would really hate for anything to happen" said Harry a malicious glint entering his eye.

"Very well, Percy go!" yelled madam Bones.

"Yes...yes si-ma'am," said Percy as he all but ran from the room.

"Now everyone bearing the Dark Mark will be chucked from a seat in the Wizengamot and I want everyone checked in the ministry too, all of them put up for trial, and I want an election for a new minister of magic up, they will prove themselves under veritaserum that they have only the good of the wizarding world in there heart. Also would like you to all remain honest and not answer on greed hate or because you think people will hate you for your decision," said Harry smiling at them all. He knew he had them all on his side.

Severus sat through everything his eyes beaming with pride, at his husbands leading, he was not a leader Severus knew this, but would do it to free his husband. Severus felt his love shine through the bond, he was so proud of him, his lover had grown up since he had started going out with him. Back then Harry had been affection starved and always wanted reassured, but now he knew he did not need to, knew Severus would always love him.

"Here Potter" said Percy, looking like he had swallowed a bug at having to even talk or take orders from the kid.

"That's sir to you Percy you are just a messenger you will do well to remember it, I might even get a house elf to do it, they are much faster and show more respect than you are" said Harry coolly.

"Yes sir" squeaked Percy he did not want to try Harry. Because he knew that Harry had house elf's he liked, especially that Dobby, if that's what he called him. He had seen him talking to him some times, as he walked the corridors.

"Open wide Dumbledore, potion coming through" said Harry, causing Severus to snort as well as half of the people there, to some of them it was a great change at the fact they didn't have to listen to Dumbledore all the time, they all thought Dumbledore was a self righteous .

"I refuse to drink that," said Dumbledore.

"Really, well I would really hate to arrest the great Albus Dumbledore, one way or another you are going to drink this potion" said Harry nearly spitting in the man's face.

"Why are you being like this Harry? Where is the boy I once knew the boy who wanted nothing more than to help others and be with his friend, if Severus is hurting you or forcing you? You can tell us," said Dumbledore soothingly.

"No one can control me Dumbledore not even you, so get that fact in your head, I can beat the Imperious curse and fine well you damn know, and as for the boy who wanted to help others, well I am gone, when you refused to tell me Sirius Black was not dead. And that boy is gone, replaced with a man who is in love and would do anything for the man in that chair even kill for him" said Harry with so much conviction that it astounded everyone there. It was when they realized that, Harry really did love the man. Knowing he had never asked for anything, they would let him have him, even if he is a death eater. They after all owed him there lives twice over.

"Very well" said Dumbledore meekly realizing that there was no way he was going to get out of it, only delaying the inevitable, he didn't fancy a stay with the dementors anyway.

Harry put the Veritaserum into the old man's mouth before he questioned the man. With questions, he wanted answering.

"Did you know I was abused and let it continue?" asked Harry.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore his voice holding no emotion because of the potion, making the act sound much worse.

"Why did you not tell anyone of Sirius Blacks innocence?" asked Harry.

"Because Black would take you and you would no longer be in my control or would not depend on me," said Dumbledore.

"How long you known Sirius was innocent?" asked Harry, remembering just how fast Dumbledore had believed him.

"Since the night it happened" said Dumbledore, who had now started fighting the Veritaserum.

"You had to make him go to Azkaban so he didn't get custody of Harry Potter?" asked Harry.

"Yes"-replied Dumbledore. He had given up fighting the potion after all there was no use, the potion was far too strong, it was ensnaring his senses bewitching his mind.

"Why did you want to control Harry Potter?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because he was powerful and he would one day take over me, I didn't want that to happen so I made him downtrodden and made him want to follow me, not be the leader that he was," said Dumbledore.

"So this was what this was all about? Power? Are you any better than Voldemort?" asked Harry looking at Dumbledore as if he had grown an extra head.

"Yes. And yes" said Dumbledore. Yes, he was better than Voldemort and yes, this was all about power.

"You do realize you deserve Azkaban for what you have done? Treason, and many other things" said Harry at the old man who had been the first positive person in his life, well after Hagrid but he had not looked up to Hagrid.

"No, the world doesn't care about children everyone wants power, if I do then everyone deserves Azkaban" said Dumbledore. Causing everyone to gasp and mutter angrily at the man.

Harry had, had enough walking over to Severus he gave him a kiss removed him from the bindings, before giving him the Veritaserum and he began questioning Severus making sure everyone heard his answers.

"When did you realize Harry Potter was being abused?" asked Harry curiously.

"After his fifth year with my vampire hearing and vision I saw him getting beaten by his uncle, I told Dumbledore and he told me to calm down and that he would get him out of there. But two days later he was still there he was also thinking of committing suicide so I knew I had to do something, so I decided to claim my mate as mine" said Severus.

"Are you a loyal death eater?" asked Harry

"No" said Severus.

"How long you been spying?" he asked

"Since Harry Potter came into the world, I realized my mate was Harry Potter I changed, that night" said Severus honestly. He of course would have not said that if he could control anything that was coming out of his mouth.

He then gave Severus the anti-dote, he had of course answered every question. Therefore, they could never accuse Severus of being a death eater again. They had the truth now and he would make sure that his husband was let of. Even if that meant them going on the run from everyone. Moreover, he was sure there were lots of places he could go, plenty of Potter residences he could go to.

"Now I want truth, honestly and no holding grudges, Severus Snape was horrible to everyone because he had to keep up his act as spy, people would have gotten suspicious of him" said Harry trying to get them to understand why he was always being horrible, to them or their children.

For half an hour Harry paced back and forth worrying what if his love didn't get off he would be alone for the first fifteen years of his life. He didn't want that he would have to bring up their child themselves. Moreover, the child will be eleven before it gets to see its father. He was so scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life, more scared than beaten more scared than when Sirius had died, it was then he realized he had never really loved Sirius he just liked him, this was love, this was how it felt to loose someone you love.

"We have came to a decision regarding the accusations against Severus Snape and it as been decided that..." said the woman trailing off, everyone was out of their seats waiting for her to tell them, Harry looked ready to faint with the suspension.

"Not guilty" she said finally breaking out in a smile.

Everyone released a breath; they didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the saviour of the wizarding world. However, not everyone was happy with the decision. Sirius Black was fuming mad; his godson will never be free of that maniac or his manipulations.

"NO! that man is using My godson and you are freeing him?" said Sirius Black with so much despair that it made some flinch but most of them to shook their heads, could the man not see what was in front of him? Most of them just thought he was a man that had not grown up.

Severus got up out of his chair and put his arms around Harry, Harry had frozen then had totally relaxed into him, he could still hardly believe how much he loved Severus. Severus then put his arms around Harry's stomach as if to prevent anything happening to the precious babe within.

"I thought I had lost you," said Harry hoarsely.

"You haven't love," said Severus soothingly.

"Can we go now?" asked Harry tiredly he had hardly any sleep and was tired.

"Come on then love say goodbye to everyone lets see if the place is ok to sleep in," said Severus to his lover softly.

"Goodbye!" yelled Harry "Can I go now?" was asked immediately after.

"My my, my love what's the rush?" asked Severus with a smirk, causing them all to laugh happily, and astonishingly most of them there were happy for them, he after all had turned the ministry into a better place.

No more headmaster no more Fudge, no more Death Eaters. Everyone knew that Lucius was a death eater, and all looked forward to chucking him from the ministry, as well as everyone who was a traitor. Some of them felt as if Harry had indeed made better changes than anyone had in ages, and he was not even the minister for magic. No, he was much more; he was the last heir or Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Well he won't be for much longer after all Harry potter was expecting a child.

Everyone watched as Severus took Harry Potter who was carrying his unborn babe, from the room. Even if they wanted to take Harry from Severus, they could not because Harry was his mate. Moreover, they knew deep down that Severus was good for Harry after all he had grown up within the last couple of months being with him. With a sigh, Madam Bones started telling them what to do, and they went along to doing it. Ones thing is for sure, it was going to be one hell of a day for the people in the ministry.


	16. Chapter 16

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Severus apparated to their castle as soon as they were out of the building. They were married after all and when they married, what was Severus became Harry's and what was Harry's became Severus'.

The mess surrounding the place had their jaws dropping. Trees lifted from the ground, blood still laying there, the building was in pieces just about, the out side walls where totally caved in. They realized they could not sleep here tonight or for another couple of nights. They collected everything they needed before heading out. The books and everything were all safely in the trunks.

Severus realised how tired he was as he apparated him and Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Before getting a room and putting Harry, who was not even aware of his surroundings, to bed. With a sigh, he pulled Harry to himself and locked the door with over twenty different light and dark locking spells he fell asleep. He didn't trust anyone as far as he could throw them, not with himself or Harry that was for sure.

They slept for two days straight, Harry having been ill from the battle, and Severus from helping Harry and suffering from all those dementors. It had taken a lot out of them, Severus realised as he had to go get dressed. He left a note to Harry before apparating. He needed the castle to be built and a single reparo was so not going to work.

So he got in touch with magical builders and ward makers. The builders got straight to work on the Snape land and the ward makers obvious had to wait until the building was fixed. They only waited on an owl from Severus for them to start. It took three hours to get everything done.

Apparating back to the leaky cauldron he saw Harry still asleep. He could not help but think. 'He must have used lots of his magic, more than I imagined if he is still in a magical sleep' was all he could think. Yawning himself, he could not resist the bed with his lover lying in it. Cuddling in he fell back asleep, not at all hungry well not in that way anyway.

He woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast under his nose. His stomach grumbled opening his eyes, he saw his lover waving a pancake under his nose. Many other things sat on a tray; egg, bacon, sausages and toast. Harry looked much better than he had been a few days before for that he was thankful.

Severus opened his mouth and ate a big bit of the pancake before Harry could take it away. Making Harry mew in protest he had only wanted Severus to wake up so he could tease the man he loved with breakfast! That was soon forgotten as soon as they started digging into breakfast, unable to believe how hungry they were. They could eat for England and still not be full only blood could satisfy their thirst and hunger. They had not drunk for quite a while, drinking from each other would not be able to satisfy their thirst and that was something Severus didn't want Harry doing.

When he didn't drink, he had to go and drink from humans, not even collecting the blood helped. He had collected blood and had it stored at his house it was bound to be wasted now. Therefore, he had to go and collect blood before it was too late. Scared Harry would go into a blood rage when he was not there he thought about relaxing him enough to get him to sleep. He was not going to allow Harry to go and knew Harry would want and demand to go with him. He would not let his love loose the only amount of innocents he had left.

"Let's go for a bath" said Severus after they had finished their breakfast.

"Yes lets" said Harry who was still achy and sore from everything that had happened. Moreover, they both stank of everything and with them being vampires made them smell it even more than normal people.

Harry bathed Severus, taking extra care and time on his hair and neck we well as back. UN tensing Severus muscles relaxing the man. Severus in turn returned the favour. Harry was already half asleep by the time he was half way down.

"Sorry Sev'rus I'm just so tired" said Harry sleepily.

"I know love," said Severus watching as Harry slid into sleep. Muttering a sleeping charm to keep Harry asleep for a good few hours he took him from the bath muttering a drying charm he conjured a long silky shirt for Harry to wear before heading for the door.

Harry and Severus being in battle and everything they had not had the chance to get blood. Being hurt a vampire could only be truly healed or made feel better is by blood. Moreover, not having blood for a long time could have a vampire going into a blood rage. Drinking dry anyone they see. Of course, Severus had made sure Harry had lots of blood and going into a blood rage when you have passed the fledgling stage is not possible. Luckily Harry had been getting blood from Severus regularly had passed that stage; but was still in a fledgling stage not knowing how to hunt. It's worse for pregnant vampires because they have more than just themselves to feed. And it's hard for them they have to drink more than usual to satisfy their needs. Severus not wanting anything to happen to them was going to hunt.

Apparating he got the bottles from the wrecked house. In addition, getting rid of the burst and out of date blood bags (they had been lying for days, blood must be frozen immediately or it will go off. Also vampires spell there blood warm) he found two people standing not far of having sex in an alley way.

Stunning the girl, he latched his teeth into the neck of the boy. He drank his fill enjoying the taste of the blood; the boy struggled. He soon stopped and fell unconscious not soon, after, Severus knew he had had to do that, vampires that had not fed had to do that. The vampire in him wanted him to do that, they were the same person. However, his vampire had wanted blood so had Severus but they both wanted blood they would enjoy. Having two textures of blood in your system makes you sick. That was why they only drank one bottle a day. Harry was going to have to drink two, and you could thankfully make sixteen bottles so it would last him eight days then he could go hunting for more. He knew his lover would need more than just one or two bottles today. With a sigh he was off into the air looking for someone else, having just burnt the bodies and banished the remains. No one would ever know what happened there that day.

He found another two people, taking his fill this time leaving them both alive. He had of course almost taken too much of there blood but he had not caused any danger. Pocketing the bottles of blood in a pocket that had been charmed to hold anything he needed and wanted.

Apparating back beside his love, he took off the cloak and took everything else off apart from his shirt before sliding in beside his lover. Finally, fully satisfied not even bothered that he had killed two people just hours ago. He was a vampire and he would do anything for his lover his bonded as well as his child, anything.

Harry never aware of what his husband had done, if he had he would have apparated away and probably never spoken to him again. Until that is Severus, explained himself and Harry would have accepted it welcoming Severus in with open arms. He loved Severus no matter what he done and nothing would change that.

Blinking sleepily he, realised Severus was hovering near him, when Severus saw Harry was awake, he asked "Hey love feeling better?"

"Fine Severus I'm hungry" replied Harry. Getting up, he realised just how hungry he was. Moreover, he realised it was not hunger for food, it was hunger for blood.

Severus got up and went to the other side of the room getting five bottles he brought it over. He handing them to Harry, who grabbed them, swallowing them without really tasting them. Severus sat behind him kissing his neck. Causing Harry to shudder when the blood went down passed his throat. It had been so long since he had been taken, and to Severus it was as if it had been a life times since he had took Harry.

Drinking the blood his body sang, singing even more with the kisses Severus was bestowing up on him. Harry felt as if he were in heaven, Severus was still kissing him. Finally, Harry found his voice after soundlessly arching up to meet Severus' mouth a few times.

"More please Severus" panted Harry. He didn't think he could feel better than he already did.

"Yes" hissed Severus. It had been too long. In addition, he swore he would never deprive himself of this feeling again. Nor would he deprive Harry of it, god it felt good to be with Harry again. Stopping briefly with a helve effort he flung up a silencing spell up before going back to his exploring.

Severus loved the noises Harry made when he touched him. No matter how many times he had touched Harry in those places, he just seemed to make the same noises over and over again with the same intensity. It was as if he were taking Harry for the first time again, he had never had such a responsive partner and guess he would or never could have another one as responsive as Harry.

Severus was soon sucking on his lover, swallowing everything Harry could give him. Harry by now was lying totally debauched, breathing heavily and hardly aware of where he was.

Severus, getting to the bit he was most looking forward to, stretched his lover before entering him again. Now it was Severus' turn to be in heaven. Not being able to handle the intensity he thrust into Harry hard. Causing Harry to whimper groan and scream all in one go, god it felt good to have Severus inside him again. He wondered briefly, what it would be like to have himself in Severus. However, his husband probably would not allow it, he seemed to always want to top. Ah well it was worth dreaming about, perhaps he could get the courage to top. Then he realised topping didn't mean him inside Severus.

Severus groaned before coming deep inside Harry, biting him as he came drinking a bit of his bonded's blood not needing it but wanting it. Severus loved how sweet the blood was especially when Harry came, he liked it so much he did it every time they had sex. Closing the wound he had made he rolled off of Harry, pulling the very exhausted young man into his arms. One arm went under Harry's head rubbing his back whilst the other rested on his stomach. While he thought about the family he had created. He was glad they had gotten out of this whole thing alive.

One thing was certain he could not wait until there daughter or son came into the world. He fell asleep content that nothing could keep them apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**You Can Be My Hero Babe**

**Final Chapter...All edited thank you! Bella for editing this, thank you for everyone whos waited on this being edited again. Thanks to those who asked for the story to be put back up just another THANK YOU!! VERY MUCH!!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Their home was rebuilt and they soon moved into it. By then Harry was nearly due to give birth and he was hardly out of the baby's room. He knew that baby vampires didn't need blood until they were sixteen but had still placed the room next to Severus' and his. Moreover, if the child was not already claimed or in love with another vampire then the fathers or mother and father take their Son or daughter out and teach him how to hunt.

It had taken them ages to get everything together; decorating the place to a way they both like it and getting the whole castle redone with most of it going back the way it was. New pools were put in and new wards added to the castle. Severus no longer just had himself to protect he had his husband and soon there would be a child as well to protect.

They had a potions area in the castle, Severus having nothing to do. He made potion ingredients, and herbs. He had a huge green house in his gardens; he needed mandrakes in potions and many other things so it was worth it. Severus knew that Harry wanted a dog, but he did not want a dog going around his castle. So here he was walking around Diagon Alley trying to figure out what to get him. Something that wont hurt his child that would be here soon. He just passed when he saw something thing, it was beautiful. Walking in he read the tag and saw it was a baby panther. There was also two cubs' that would one day obviously turn into tigers. If he took them now he could train then so they would be good pets. They would also protect them his husband and child. Deciding to get all three of them he opened the cage and took them out.

"I want all three of them" said Severus.

"That will be forty gallons" said the clerk.

Handing the money over, he took the cubs, which were now in a magical box. He was walking past when he spotted the snake. A wicked smirk broke out on his face as he decided to get his lover a Slytherin pet, a cub is a Gryffindor one after all. Getting the snake, he went home, to his lover. Apparating in it was silent which was unusual. Harry was always listening to music or humming, pots and pans clinking. Frowning, he walked up the stairs to see if Harry was having a nap, only to see that his drawers and wardrobe was empty. However, everything else was there. Frowning, he accessed the bond. Harry was in a drugged sleep not aware that anything had happened. Moreover, the child was fine; all the protection spells and potions he had given Harry were holding. He could tell by the smell that they had tried to make him lose the child again. He also detected Dumbledore's magic, trying to get rid of the bond, was the man stupid? It was unbreakable! With a sigh he knew he would not be able to get to Harry until he could tell him were he was, it looked like he was under the Fidelius.

He was furious, the weeks went by and Harry was drugged before he woke up. The baby would have been unhealthy if it was not for Severus giving his child his magic. Severus was more than furious when the month was up; he was drinking blood and killing people again. However, Harry was getting no blood, and it was sending him into a blood rage. That of course was not a good thing; he had not wanted Harry to experience a blood rage.

He was aware that Harry had gone right into his blood rage, not giving who ever had taken him a chance to get it down him. His magic had fought the potion and it had finally won. Of course as Harry drank Severus became aware of where Harry was, that would happen only if Harry was drinking blood of the secret keeper. Apparating blindly, he was shocked to see it was Dumbledore, Lupin, Black, Weasley and Granger that had kept him locked up.

Rushing thought the room, he saw Harry drinking Granger's blood. Shouting was the only thing he was capable of doing.

"No! Harry don't do it love! You can have mine! You don't want hers" said Severus.

Harry looked at him with loathing. This was part of why he hated Blood rages. When in a blood rage the vampire did not even recognise their bonded. He was just about to slap Harry to knock him out of the rage only to see Harry double over in pain screaming.

"Severus. Help me" said Harry. 'Thank god! He's back to his old self' thought Severus as he ran over to him. He helped Harry as much as he could, not being able to do much. Harry was now in labour. Their child was coming and the only thing he could think was 'Thank god he was there and had gotten there in time'.

Looking at the lot of them, he snarled "You had better get used to the fact that Harry Potter will never again be your hero or your puppet. He is loved for who he is, not what he is! He would never go back to the existence you created him and he will never be an Auror! And he will never be unhappy again he is happy where he is and always will be".

"He will go back to being Harry Potter, even if I have to oblivate him" said Dumbledore seriously.

"Then he never will be Harry Potter for his mind is so protected that even you cannot get in. No potion will work either for I have given him that many to protect him, so stop it for your silly games will not work. Now good bye, I want Harry to give birth to my child somewhere we will not be bothered and somewhere Harry will like to remember" said Severus. With that said he disappeared into the air and back to the manor.

"Severus why didn't you come?" he asked.

"I tried love, I tried they had you under Fidelius charm. If you had not nearly killed that Granger bitch then you would still be there" said Severus soothingly.

"Sev it hurts please get it out" whimpered Harry. The contractions hurt more than his uncle's beatings but not as bad as Voldemort's crucio's.

"Ssshh love, its ok" said Severus pulling pillows down to put his lover on, he had to make sure his child was brought into the world. He did not trust anyone, and he knew he could not move Harry again for he was in too much pain.

"NOO! It hurts please make it stop, please" whimpered Harry pathetically.

"I can't love! Not until the baby is born" said Severus feeling useless.

Harry was getting hysterical and with whispered words he used a calming spell on him. He did not want to or could not deal with a hysterical Harry. Not at a time like this. Harry had relaxed with the calming spell, and everything seemed to blur from there.

Finally, the child was there and by then Harry was delirious with the pain. With a sigh Severus put his hand on top of Harry's eyes, whispering again. Harry went limp as he was swept under the sleeping spell. Looking down, he cleaned his lover and his newborn child. In addition, looked down and realised yes, just as he had thought, he had a son. Snape's did not have girls very often, but that did not stop him from wanting one. Perhaps Harry will have another turn, do the impossible for him, and give him a girl if he would consider going through this again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Severus, I hurt and I'm hungry, is our baby ok? Please tell me," said Harry wakening up.

"Everything if fine love, he is good and here is food I knew you would be" said Severus. He handed over Harry a bottle of blood, which was almost chugged down.

"Are you ok love?" asked Severus.

"I ache everywhere Sev, but I'm much better can I see him please," begged Harry. How could he ever deny the pleading face of his love? He simply could not. He put their newborn son in Harry's arms.

Tears dripped from Harry's face, as he looked at his son. Moreover, his son was the most gorgeous child he had ever seen. Severus sat down next to him, and said, "I have another surprise for you".

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus whistled, three cubs came bounding into the room, two big and one black fur ball jumped onto the bed. Harry's eyes went huge when he saw the amethyst of the panther looking back at him and the sapphire of the tiger cats.

"I need four names Sev not just one," said Harry in awe. "Thank you Severus! I love you so much," cuddling the man for all he was worth.

"You're welcome love, you deserve everything you get," said Severus.

"Can we call him Severus?" asked Harry looking down at the child. He looked forward to the child growing up he knew that the child would look like Severus.

"Are you sure love?" asked Severus in awe. That Harry would want to name their child after him, with a smile his face lit up like the sun Severus agreed.

"Well then, welcome to the family Severus Artemus Potter-Snape" said Harry kissing his son's cheek, before kissing Severus on the lips breaking apart for air.

"And the cubs?" asked Severus wrapping his arms around the man he loved making sure his child was safe.

"Sapphire, Amethyst and Topaz" said Harry. The names went with every one of their eyes, and Severus found himself agreeing, they were unique cats and they deserved unique names.

"Perfect love" said Severus.

They sat there cuddled into each other for god knows how long. Harry relished the feeling of being safe and held. Holding his son, he fell asleep his son following him. He did not see the tears that poured down the potions masters face, not the pride that shone through those onyx eyes. He had given up hope for a family, and here right now he had the best one he could ever wish for. Two beautiful boys in his life, although Harry was now a man as well as three new cubs. Moreover, not to forget the snake that was wandering the forest not far from them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soon Sevvy began walking, helping his dad pick ingredients and playing with the cubs. Harry then began to realise he wanted another child, but Severus never had mentioned it. He could see he loved Sevvy but he was not sure, perhaps the fuss he had made put him off? He was going to ask. Harry had turned from a boy into a mature man. He was no longer scared of the world or anyone, as much as Severus liked being in charge, he knew that Harry would eventually want to be in charge some times when he was older.

Sirius, Remus, Granger and Weasley of course did not bother them again. Of course, the wizarding world was not that big, they could not avoid them forever. They had seen him with his one-year-old son, telling him about a broomstick. Severus of course with him, Severus then did not want to go anywhere without him because of what happened. They had seen how happy he was. Granger was now Granger- Weasley. Harry didn't care; he hated the lot of them. Severus and he had walked right past them acting as if no one was there.

One time during dinner, Harry got up the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask for a while. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes at his habits; keeping everything to himself.

"Severus do you want another child?" asked Harry, not letting his fear show or heard.

"Perhaps" said Severus. He didn't try to stop the happiness he felt bursting inside him, he loved Harry and would love more children running around.

"Would you ...let me...I want a baby…," said Harry. He was not sure how to ask for this! Christ he knew he could not ask and then it happen.

"Come here love," said Severus trying to stop the smile spreading along his face.

"Yes?"-asked Harry.

"I will give you all the babies you want, all you need to do is ask," said Severus as his and Harry's clothes disappeared within the blink of an eye. Their child was asleep up in his bed as he impaled Harry on his cock without any preparation. Severus had realised that Harry loved it rough, loved the small bit of pain for extra pleasure.

Severus got up as he could not sit in a stiff chair. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus as he got up. God it was good to be in him, squirming he rocked back and fourth tying to get Severus deeper inside him. Hissing, Severus got himself into the chair that was comfortable enough for them to have sex in. No matter how many years that would go by that was something Severus and Harry never tire of. Harry, sick of waiting, lifted until his lovers cock was nearly totally out of him before he let himself fall back down, screeching gods! He was in heaven. He kept going steadily. Severus gripping at his waist trying to get him down more, Harry began sweating and he impaled himself repeatedly. Severus soon came explosively into his love, Harry then cleaned them, impaling himself he snuggled into Severus before falling asleep. Severus was still deep inside Harry where he belonged and where Harry wanted him.

Twelve months later, Harry had indeed done the impossible he had given birth to a girl, but Harry had ended up having twins, a boy and a girl. One Harry had called Ryan Reese Potter-Snape and the girl they had called Rachel Lillian Potter- Snape.

Severus could not be happier and either could Harry. Dumbledore soon died. They of course were invited to the old man's will-reading but they did not go. They wanted nothing from the man not even an apology. What Dumbledore had done was inexcusable.

Remus died soon after. Being a werewolf, his bones did not last long. Severus had stopped giving them Wolfsbane potion. Sirius had killed himself soon after, and as for everyone else they lived on happily. Moreover, Harry and Severus were to see it all happen. There love still as strong, Harry never regretting Immortality even for a minute. And he lived free and happy. Free of being the golden boy. Free of the burdens that had been flung on his shoulders he was happy. Free to live his life how he liked. They both watched as the story of the boy who lived became legend before it became a myth before it was forgotten in time.


End file.
